Always: Part three of When a Door Closes, Another
by Namiyo11
Summary: Part Three of ‘When a Door Closes...another opens’. The final part of the trilogy! Enemies have fallen, but problems remain. Who will win, and who will lose? Fair warning, this is not complete. Angst, violence, love, loss and character death!
1. The Visit

Always: Part Three of 'When a Door Closes...another opens'

By Namiyo11

Chapter 1- The Visit

Disclaimer-All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

This chapter is dedicated to all of the folks who've ever listed these stories as a favorite or me as a favorite author. Thank you all very, very much.-Namiyo

For those who may not have read the two preceding stories, I highly recommend reading them first. Seriously. As the title says, this is part three, and you really ought to read both WADC and AO to know the story!-Namiyo

AO Chapter Recap: Sango and Miroku begin to settle into life together post-jewel quest, but not without a few bumps. Shippo sinks into depression at the realization that he has to accept that things can longer be as they were, and that he has to grow up. Kouga watches and waits for his chance to seek revenge on Kagome as the new moon approaches. What happens now? Read on!

"You don't have to come with me, you know," Kagome said fondly to Inuyasha as she packed. Just a few things, since this trip was to the village-and the well.

"Why not? I said I would go with you," he answered uncomfortably as he watched her. Inuyasha had seen her change last month, yes-but she looked forward to it in a way that made him frown. No hanyou ought to look forward to the time of weakness. Not with Kouga loose and plenty of others who'd want her head on a platter. Although...granted, she spent much of it with her family, safe with Sesshomaru looking after the well.

The New Moon was coming, she'd just have time to get to the well if they left today. When she'd asked for permission, Sesshomaru had granted it easily enough. He'd restricted her to the Keep, but she asked his leave to go, without complaining...too much about the matter. Then Inuyasha had at once said he was going with her. Kagome, unlike Sesshomaru, knew he meant through the well. That meant her family would see him as a mortal for the first time. If it even let him through as a mortal, something she didn't mention to Inuyasha.

No reason to make him worry more. He was upset enough about the fact that his half-brother would see him as a mortal if he went with her as it was. Packbond or no, they'd been enemies of a sort for far too long for him to find it comfortable. Her Lord assumed he merely wished to protect her as he should. Besides, he'd never asked her about it and neither of them had wanted to talk about him at the time.

Yes, Sesshomaru suspected the New Moon was when Inuyasha turned human, but he wasn't certain. Not to mention she'd never told Sesshomaru Inuyasha could travel through the well. She'd think of a way to break it to Sesshomaru. Or so she told herself, not knowing how he'd take the news. They were so darned competitive about things.

To Inuyasha's unsurprise, Sesshomaru came along. What was surprising...was how good it felt to travel with both of them. Kagome ran alongside him, as light and quick as he was-and it was deeply comforting to have Sesshomaru floating above them, Ah-uhn behind with Rin and Jaken. To have his packmates around him as they journeyed. Between them, it didn't take long to reach the village.

Greeting a rapturous Sango and Miroku, seeing a pouting, grumpy Shippo, they wondered why the kit was so annoyed still...even as they glanced at the afternoon sun. Tonight the new moon would rise, and they'd have a trip to make.

Soon enough, they separated to well-talk.

"Look at you, married and settled. Never thought I'd see it," Inuyasha snorted as the monk sat beside him on a hillside overlooking the village.

"No less than I did you, my friend. Or should I call you my Lord?" Miroku noted slyly. He had sworn himself to Inuyasha's service to help him win Kagome back, after all.

"Feh. Not funny, bonzu," Inuyasha looked down at the village, and shook his head. The last time they'd sat here...all of them had been together, still hunting the Jewel. Kagome had been a mortal...Kikyou had still walked, Naraku had still been hanging over them all. Had it really been so long? It didn't seem like it. Last summer.

"I think it is," Miroku smiled.

"You and Sango seem happy together," he said finally, looking tense. Tonight was the New Moon. Tonight, he'd try and travel the well, his bastard pack leader would see him as a mortal...it worried him.

"We are. And...you? Is it what you wanted?" Miroku frowned slightly, wondering as he noted Inuyasha's mood...but the hanyou's eyes were determined when he met his friend's gaze a moment as he sprawled in the grass next to him.

"I-it's not what I figured on. But she's worth it." It wasn't in a lot of ways. Packlife was strange to him, belonging...it still scared him a little. The monk nodded.

"Marriage isn't what I expected either. Everything's changed...and more is coming."

"Yeah," a glance at Miroku, "I figured Sango'd be having a kid by now. You two-are you, eh...alright?" Sango and Miroku had both separately confided in their friends on the subject, both wanting a family as soon as possible. Only made sense, really. They'd waited a long time and were mortals, and it was best to have young early for humans.

"Sango and I-are fine. As for children...so did we," Miroku admitted, adding, "Kagome-?" But Inuyasha shook his head.

"She wants to wait until we're settled in the Clan more. Bad enough two hanyou are in the pack before we add more."

Easy enough for them. When she was fertile, they both knew it, and simply wouldn't lie together then. In theory, anyways. She'd noticed this and been briefed by other Inu females on the topic soon after she began associating with her Clan months before. But she had a mate, her body was telling her to breed. So was his. As they had discovered a few days ago...

"Inuyasha, go sleep elsewhere! Not yet!" Kagome snapped.

She looked on edge, and he drowsily growled at her in attempted dominance, an instinctive response to her condition. They'd gone to bed to sleep only, as agreed...and she was in heat. She almost hadn't stopped him when she'd awakened to a half-asleep Inuyasha's hands all over her. Almost, because she wanted to. Badly. The urge to mate and produce offspring was so strong! Her youkai side and his kept saying yes, now, it was the time.

Full youkai, ironically...had an easier time in such matters. They had no mortal blood confusing the issue-and the sense to sleep separately at such times when no child was wanted. Unlike fully youkai females who became fertile once or twice a year, Kagome did so monthly as a hanyou, an echo of her human cycle. She ruthlessly did her best to ignore it, shoulders tense as she shivered. She wasn't an animal to be controlled by her hormones, nor was she ready for a baby. Neither of them were. That it was true, and the right decision...didn't make it pleasant.

"I said no!" she growled, as fangs bared at him in rejection, and his ears flattened as hers perked forward sharply in annoyance.

"Damn it. Why do I have to go somewhere else?" he scowled as she kicked him out of bed.

"Because I asked you to. Baka," she covered back up, muttering in annoyance. He ended up sleeping in the sitting room, or trying to. His damned nose twitched all night, picking up her scent. Even knowing she had the same trouble didn't make things pleasant.

"A wise decision," Miroku agreed, smiling slightly at the aggrieved expression on his friend's face.

"Keh. You put up with her and say that," Inuyasha made a face and the monk laughed.

"Ah, at least you haven't had Shippo interrupting you at all hours," Miroku commented, smile fading a bit at the reference to the kit. At the hanyou's inquiring expression, Miroku related what Shippo had done lately. When he was finished, Inuyasha sat up, furious.

"He did what? That ungrateful little shit!"

"Indeed he did," Miroku answered grimly.

"You too. He pulled the same kind of crap on me. What the hell's gotten into him?"

"I wish I knew," the monk admitted, adding, "I'm beginning to understand why you struck him so often, though." The annoyance there wasn't feigned. Inuyasha had to shake his head.

"Should've let me discipline him back then."

"Wonderful, an official I told you so." They both chuckled.

"We'll sort him out, Miroku. He's got to stop it."

"Agreed."

"So?" Sango smiled at Kagome's eager question. The pair sat in her hut, so familiar after living here last winter, and were talking over tea.

"Oh, Kagome...I'm so happy. I just wish-" she paused, her eyes shadowed.

"Sango?"

"I wish Kohaku was here. That Shippo wasn't such a nuisance. If we can't manage one kitsune while we travel, how will we manage children?"

"It won't be so bad, Sango," Kagome soothed, and the tajiya sighed.

"I hope so." But both glanced up at a gentle knock on the doorframe. Kaede and her young apprentice Michiko. They came in, removed her sandals...and sat uncomfortably. She'd greeted them as usual, but something had been wrong. Kagome knew it. She'd known the kindly old woman for years now, and something was really troubling her.

"Kaede? What's wrong?" Kagome glanced over in concern at the aged Priestess. She looked tired, older somehow. Michiko merely shrugged. Her teacher hadn't confided in her.

"Child, I'd like to do something. May I-look at you? I...admit to being curious," Kaede asked. Kagome nodded obediently, and the old Priestess took her hands after having her sit in front of her. Falling swiftly into a light trance with a will honed by decades of practice, she looked closely, examining the girl's aura.

Ever since the battle at the Temple, she'd been troubled. Kaede remembered...

Feet made a near soundless patter as she approached the walls...this was the real test...as all three felt a sudden pressure on the magic. And a faint, fluttering surge of power, unlooked for aid...

Kaede knew that aura. Knew the whisper of pure spiritual power, once so incredibly strong...now all but vanished. Kagome. Kagome's spiritual powers, lost in the change...some echo remained and helped them, feeble as they had never been when she was mortal alone. It tipped the balance as she'd leapt, unknowingly, to the top of the wall. She was there, the webs were trying to grab her, they threaded them, and could feel...an odd feeling had reverberated along the delicate spell. An echo. Almost...a trace of aura, helping them, something almost like...it was impossible. Kaede could not look closer...

At least then.

But now-she could. Kaede looked, and saw Kagome's fading youkai as the sun began to sink. Her aura was that of a hanyou now, but there it was again, a whisper and a hint as the girl's mortality asserted itself. Not of Kagome's former powers, untrained and mighty. Not a possession, for Kagome was already possessed by the youkai that kept her alive, and her powers had fused with it, in a masterwork of magic she doubted any could ever duplicate. Midoriko had been a master of masters, creating something remarkable.

For a moment, even in trance, Kaede admired it. She did see that her youkai had blended almost completely with the human soul now, when once there had been separation. Kaede had examined Kagome when she had first turned, and yes-there was much change now. Undoubtedly because the child had turned full youkai in the accursed Temple. Having given it full freedom, it now was even more a part of her. She could never be made fully human, it would indeed kill her.

But, there it was, as subtle as a glitter of a golden thread on a metal plate. Not of Kagome's former powers, untrained and mighty. But of Kikyou's. Skilled, powerful...her sister's aura-almost. A trace. A mere trace of the Kikyou who had been. Not the undead she had become after Urusue's meddling. But her sister the Jewelguardian...was still guarding the jewel. It too was part of Kagome with the wish Inuyasha had made to save her life, the girl herself the only thing that remained of it after Midoriko was freed.

Her sister always had been stubborn. But Kaede sensed no ill will in it. Only-a faded echo of what she was. Kikyou was Kagome, after all. Her reincarnation. Nothing remained to contact, nothing was there to draw out. Nothing evil. The hatred that had filled Kikyou's defiled shell had been purified when it had been laid to rest.

But a tinge of her remained separate. Perhaps it was that the soul fragment had been apart from her for too long, and it had gained different experiences in the time it had animated her sister's clay prison. There was something less than another soul, more than just another aspect of Kagome there. Kaede came out of trance like diving out of cool waters on a hot day. Refreshed even as she was physically tired.

"Kagome...I would speak to you privately," she finally said as the hanyou tried not to fidget under the woman's gaze. Michiko looked put out as she and Sango were asked to leave. After all, how was she to learn if she was not permitted to remain? Was she not trustworthy? Even so, she left with the tajiya. Mostly because Sango had her by the arm and simply pulled her along.

Michiko was trustworthy. She was also very young. Fifteen, the same age Kagome had been when she'd come to this time. Kaede simply didn't feel she was ready for this sort of thing yet-and Kagome had the right not to have this known.

"Kaede, what is it?" Kagome asked. Kaede told her. She had noticed nothing. Truly. It worried her a bit. No, no dreams, no memories...mostly. She had learned how to draw the shards in the last battle, what Kikyou had planned to do herself, though. From Kikyou. So perhaps there was some bits of knowledge left. Oddly-it was a bit comforting.

"I could try to cleanse it, child-but I sense nothing harmful here."

"No," Kagome replied quietly after a moment. "She's...part of me. She belongs with me. Maybe-it's for the best that a little bit of her is around." She was very quiet though, her dark dog ears lowering slightly.

"Thank you," Kaede said softly.

"But please, don't tell anyone, especially-"

"Inuyasha," Kaede finished for her. She understood. Inuyasha had dealt with his feelings for Kikyou, yes. But this would likely confuse him, and they didn't need that strain on their marriage. He had loved Kikyou, and did love Kagome. Now that that was sorted for him, and they were together at last-no. There was no kindness in saying it to him that part of his first love remained.

"Yeah," Kagome sighed.

"If that is your wish, then I will tell no one, child." Kagome's fangs flashed as she smiled with real relief.

"Thank you!"

"Of course," Kaede rose and smiled. "Come, the sun will set soon," she said fondly, and Kagome nodded.

"Yeah, and...he's got enough to worry about. Nothing like bringing your husband home to meet the in-laws!" Kagome giggled.

If the well let him through, that is. She thought it would, though, and she had to admit it would be interesting. He hadn't wanted to discuss it, meaning it worried him. He'd known them for years, yes...but now he was her mate. Not to mention she wore the beads now, and they'd be noticeable. And they were mates, not just married. And he'd left, and there'd be questions. And a host of other things, like the surprise she planned to get for him.

If he'd told her sooner about himself-he'd have had it long before. But no, the baka. So, she'd find a way to surprise him with something extra nice. He'd been so overwhelmed lately with Shuji, and he was so tired after practice with Musha now...he deserved a pick me up. Inuyasha...he was working so very hard. She was proud of him.

"Hm. Give your Mother my greetings, child," Kaede chuckled. Kagome nodded and left to go to the well with her brother and her mate.

Author's notes-Alright! Chapter one down! Whoot. I hope you enjoyed. The excerpt Kaede remembers is from the AO chapter 'The Battle, part 3'. Where this little detail is first noted. Yes, I foreshadow. Thanks for reading! -Namiyo


	2. The Accession

Chapter 2-The Accession

No, I do not own Inuyasha. I do, however, own Karyuudo, Yari, Bara, Hitogoroshi, and Hisui.

Recap: The Inu travel to Kaede's village to keep an appointment on the New Moon. While Inuyasha and Miroku work on dealing with Shippo's growing disobedience, Kagome learns not all of Kikyou has been reabsorbed. The Wolves and Panthers, now leaderless or much reduced, lick their wounds. What happens now? Read on!

This chapter takes place around the same time as the last one.

In the mountains, much was happening. What had been Kouga's pack's territory was under dispute. One of the finest hunting grounds in the Territories, the Tribal elders decided only the pack of the new Lord of the Tribe should take possession. To that end, they had summoned all of the remaining leaders as soon as news of the disaster with the Dokueki had reached them. On the stone ledges before the caves, more than one fought, seeking dominance as the rest watched and jostled for position. It was their way, the strongest rose to lead. A sensible system.

One pack leader held himself apart.

Karyuudo crouched on an outcrop, watching silently with his packsecond standing beside him. He led a smaller pack, up near the treeline in the northern end of their tribe's lands, and was here only because the Elders had bidden all pack leaders come. Karyuudo was a clever, straightforward wolf-and had no desire to rule more. Let these lowslope and valley fools seek position as they pleased. Not him.

The short, whipcord lean wolf frowned as he watched another challenge taking place, sharp black eyes narrowed. He wore the armor and the black fur kilt of his kind, one clawed hand lightly gripping a spear as he studied the contenders. His short russet hair caught the breeze as the scents of musk and sweat were carried to his nose, acrid with a tinge of blood. Sharp features gave him a hard, predatory look at he glanced up at his taller, heavier built companion. Yari, his packbrother and second, was more muscular with long, black hair pulled into a braid behind the grey fur headband that matched his eyes. They hardly shifted, both holding themselves with easy grace as they looked on.

"How long do we stay? Long time already and I don't like it here," Yari asked. He was impatient to return home. They'd traveled three hard days to get here at top speed, the first such trip out of their isolated territory since Kouga had risen to lead long before-thanks to his shards. A sad day for the Tribe, really.

"Until it's done," Karyuudo answered, his voice, as always, very soft and measured.

"I think it will be soon then. Seems Hitogoroshi's likely to lead us," Yari commented, gripping his own spear tightly as a pack leader showed throat to the massive wolf in question. Hitogoroshi, who was actively seeking to press his position in these fights. He had nearly defeated Kouga when the former leader had lost his shards. Lost? No-gave them away. Ironically to the girl who ruined him from the gossip. This Kagome woman.

A shrug met this.

Hitogoroshi, though, he did something uncouth. When these types of fights were undertaken, they continued until one of them two died or showed throat, then the defeated were allowed to go on their way. Perhaps they went home to be challenged by their own packmates, perhaps not. Kouga had won by simply refusing to give in...but the pack leader the big wolf had beaten had submitted. He was getting up, a wrist broken, battered...and Hitogoroshi kicked his legs out from under him. The grey haired, grizzled wolf grabbed the smaller leader's neck-and twisted savagely.

The limp form in his large hands was dropped, and he smiled as Karyuudo straightened slightly. Hitogoroshi had just earned the quiet wolf's undivided attention. One did not kill after receiving submission. No worthy leader did so, it was wasteful. Doubly so when they were badly depleted by Kouga's stupidity.

Karyuudo hated wastefulness.

"See my strength! Who dares challenge me!?" Hitogoroshi roared, and several...looked away. Not in shame, but to reject his challenge. Submitting without even token resistance to a fool out of fear, the stink of it rose from many of them. Not having the guts to stand up to a bully. Yari just winced. Oh, no...Karyuudo would not like this. Not a bit.

'Damn it,' Yari thought. Karyuudo decided, and stood up.

The quiet wolf rose and looked down levelly, meeting the much larger Hitogoroshi's gaze. Yari accepted his pack leader's spear when it was absently held out for him to take. Challenge. Hitogoroshi smirked. Karyuudo. Who hadn't even bothered to challenge Kouga even after he lost his shards. Who led a small pack, and held a poor territory. Hardly impressive-but he would be entertaining.

He ignored the fact that Kouga had always kept a weather eye on the quiet pack leader...with good reason. Because Karyuudo held what he wished, no more-and no less. A dangerous creature who knew exactly what he wanted, obtained it, and maintained it. The former leader had just been happy all he wanted was his small pack, his isolated lands, his daughter Hisui and temperamental mate Bara.

"Well, well! Proud Karyuudo finally leaves his watchpost! Come then!" Hitogoroshi yelled, laughing. The smaller wolf barely came up to his chest and had a correspondingly shorter reach. He leapt down and approached, gaze level.

"Very well," Karyuudo said-and Hitogoroshi lunged. Quick as a striking cat, the small wolf dodged under the intended blows, lashing out with his foot and taking the larger wolf in the throat. His own momentum helped drive the blow deep, nearly crushing the larynx. As Hitogoroshi stumbled, staggering as he purpled and tried to breathe, he was kicked in the back of the head and hands closed on him at the precise angle to break his neck.

"Show throat," Karyuudo said quietly. Hands clutching his chest as he tried to get some air...Hitogoroshi obeyed and he was permitted to stagger away. At this, everyone looked down. Everyone. At this, the elders approached.

Oh, crap.

"Well done. You have great strength, and fine control," one said mildly. Karyuudo wanted to kick himself as he looked around. No one was challenging? No one? Just one would do. Any. This is what he got for being annoyed, he reminded himself, stomach sinking. Granted, they needed a better leader than that proud idiot Kouga or that murderous incompetent-but not him! Surely not him?

Yari just shook his head as his pack leader...became the new Lord of the Tribe.

"Well done, my Lord," Yari said later, when the others left and the rest of the pack was sent for to claim their new territory.

"Shut up," Karyuudo told him, crouching again in his new favorite spot, the outcrop.

"Oh, I think not. Of all the stupid, idiotic things to do, you had to get angry and challenge that baka. Bara will flay you for this, you know, when she gets here," Yari announced with a smirk. Karyuudo twitched in horror and Yari grinned wider. He could slaughter an entire village of humans or take control of the entire tribe without changing expression-but he cowered from the wrath of his bold, fiery mate.

"Likely," the new Lord agreed with a small sigh. Bara hated the low slopes, he'd never hear the end of it. In truth, he didn't care for them much either. The waterfall was nice though. Hisui liked them, that was something. Perhaps he could duck behind their cub until his Bara calmed down. A good plan, one he made note to follow.

"So-do we war with the Inu now? What's next?" Yari inquired with a serious glint under a teasing smile. That was his job, after all, to make sure Karyuudo didn't flee his new responsibilities, to help him as a packsecond should. Keep him thinking and on target.

"I don't know," Karyuudo answered.

He didn't know Lord Sesshomaru save by reputation and rumor, his lands didn't touch theirs, nor did they trade with the Inu. His Father had met the mighty Inutaisho, once. He had spoken of him as a great leader, and an honorable one. The son-no, sons...were unknown to him, and would have to be studied and their ways learned, also the now infamous Kagome woman as well.

Many had been lost, thanks to her cunning. She'd nearly broken them. One hanyou female, and she'd brought a Tribe to their knees with her powers and allies. How many swayed in her wake? She'd destroyed Kouga by toying with his lust, kept the new Second Lord of the Inu in her thrall, and maintained Priestly allies, was supposedly once a Priestess herself. Had wormed her way into the confidence of Lord Sesshomaru and was rumored to be his right hand and near equal in power.

Not someone he wished to tangle with if it could be avoided. Not now.

They couldn't afford a war right now, not with their numbers so small, but they were owed recompense for the ambush. Something could be done, perhaps. He'd need to learn more before he came to a decision. From what news he'd gotten, Kouga was such an idiot he hadn't grasped she wished another and had not simply offered to pact with the Inu out of common interest. But then, Karyuudo was mated and a sire of young, he understood such things better then a young unmated fool like Kouga. He could understand why she would do anything for her chosen.

Youkai lived for mates. Killed for mates. And died for them sometimes.

He could understand, yes. Karyuudo could even admire the cunning involved in the planning and execution of the scheme in the abstract. A patient hunter, he recognized the signs of another with such traits. Know your prey's ways and weaknesses, plan your attack-and take the prize with as little waste and fuss as possible. Impressive. Yes, he understood. But forgive? Quite a different matter. They were his Tribemates that she had used as a decoy. Ayami was their embarrassment, yes, another of Kouga's errors. She had deserved her most timely end. But not at the cost of his people.

The Elders wanted it resolved quickly-but the new ruler of the Tribe took orders from no one now. Advice, yes. Always. They were ancient and wise, and had knowledge of matters he had not concerned himself with before. But in the end, if he led, he led them all. He would decide in his own time and act as he saw fit. It was not in him to follow any other course.

They also demanded the Gorashi be recovered. He had agreed, and put it rather far down on his personal list of things to attend to. They were stupid enough to hand it to Kouga-let them go hunt it. A cold trail, and not worth following when important matters concerned him. Karyuudo had no interest in toys, even revered ones. Give him a good, solid spear any day.

"That was Kouga's pride and prick making his decisions at the end, I think," Yari noted as his friend and leader sat musing.

"Hmp," Karyuudo rose and frowned. His second knew this meant he'd made his decision.

"Orders?"

"We wait. Bring the pack here." That meant he was deciding to tackle his pack problems first, then would see about the Inu. Because Bara unhappy meant he would be utterly miserable and Yari knew it.

"Fair enough," Yari agreed mildly, laughter lurking at his leader's predicament.

"Amused, packsecond of the Tribe?" Karyuudo asked, and had the fun of watching his loyal friend choke on that bit of news. He snorted softly as he went to find something to eat. Only fair Yari had a squirm as well. He had a feeling it would be the last entertainment he would enjoy for some time.

"You idiot!! We don't belong here, you know it, but you just couldn't let it pass! Moron! I ought to have mated to anyone else, even a low wolf has more sense! Now we're stuck, and can't even live in our own home! Fool! I knew I should have accompanied you, that baka Yari fails me again, not keeping you from trouble! Now look what you've done! You could've been killed! Then where would I be?" a tall, radiant female snapped, glaring at him days later. Lady Bara, lead female of the pack-and now Lady of the Tribe.

Her long brown hair flowed loose under her fur headband, and honey colored eyes were hard as they bored into her mate, clawed hands on her brown fur draped hips. She was magnificent when she was angry, which was frequently. Tall, lithe, dangerous and prickly, his beloved mate Bara. Many wondered what he saw in her, waspish and loud, so different from the quiet and serene seeming pack leader. But he adored her, and had gone to such lengths to court and win her that they were still spoken of with pride in their pack.

"Granted," Karyuudo agreed, sighing. It had been hours now...and still she yelled in what had once been Kouga's private niche in the caverns, now theirs. If she allowed him to sleep in it with her anytime soon.

"Can you not even yell? Why do I bother?" she demanded.

"I for one am very proud of you, Father," Hisui noted with a warm smile as her mother rounded on her.

"Do not encourage your father! Go finish unpacking, Hisui!" her mother yelled. A hand pointed as Bara glared at her mate.

"Thank you, dear one," Karyuudo replied to her. The brown haired, green eyed female smiled as she withdrew.

Her mother raging was a nice bit of normalcy to the young wolf. Her remarkable bright green eyes, inherited from her paternal grandfather and the source of her name, flashed with good humor as she obediently went to do her bidding. A sweet, biddable girl, Hisui. Her father's temperament, not her mother's. Now Princess Hisui, and that troubled her. Poor Father, having to take the Tribe's leadership. He didn't want it.

If she'd known the price she would pay for her father's giving into anger and disgust, that ended up catapulting their pack into preeminence...she would have yelled as well. Or fled.

But news spread. The Wolf Tribe had a new leader, a relative unknown who had quickly risen to power. Little was known of him, and instead of the weeks and months of reprieve expected, Yotogi discovered that they had reorganized much too quickly for his taste. Lord Karyuudo, then. Sitting in the tidy camp they had raised near the ruins of their packholding, he scowled even as he sent word to Sesshomaru that a new Wolf Lord was already in place.

Much too soon for Yotogi's piece of mind.

Author's notes-Ok, I admit it, I loved writing this chapter! Well, more typed it, Karyuudo and company basically showed up, camped out, and made themselves at home, breaking my writer's block and promising much goodness. A lot of new characters are here, and they play quite a big role later on. The names all mean things as usual. Yari-Spear. Karyuudo-Hunter. Bara-Rose or Bramble. Hisui-Jade (for her green eyes). And Hitogoroshi means murderer, appropriate as he just offed a guy after he submitted. Thanks for Reading!-Namiyo


	3. The Photographs Part 1

Chapter 3-The Photographs part 1

No, Inuyasha isn't mine.

Recap: A new Lord of the Wolf Tribes is selected, and he's not happy. While Koryuudo settles into his new position, and sends to the Inu...the New Moon has come. What happens now? Read on!

"Ready?" Kagome asked, having changed into a denim skirt and a soft pink top, and found Inuyasha lurking in a tree. He glanced nervously down at her as she leaned against the trunk below. The sun was going to set soon. Sesshomaru was already by the well, ready to stand guard as usual. It was the distance between the safety of the trees of there...that seemed so very long. She smiled up at him reassuringly.

"Feh."

"You can stay out here, Inuyasha, you don't have to-" Kagome began, and he scowled, jumping down. One hand was planted on the tree as he moved to stand in front of her, pinning the female hanyou. A scowl met her smile.

"I said I was going, wench," he growled.

"Alright then...just don't be surprised if Grandpa tries to purify you," she warned fondly. A hand lifted to rest on his cheek. She kissed him gently and he had to smile as she pulled back. Like the old man could.

"Like he could. Let's go," he said, even as his free hand ran possessively through her hair. Inuyasha was nervous. But he had said he'd go-and so he would. He had to go with her to meet his kin by marriage, explain matters. They'd always been kind, he just hoped they'd still think well of him as part of their family. A 'boyfriend' as Souta put it once was one thing, a husband and mate another. Besides what he'd done to her by leaving. Kagome sighed and then ducked out from under his arm, slipping through the trees.

"Better hurry!" she called cheerfully. He rolled his eyes and followed her-then passed her. Wench. Kagome grinned and gave chase. But nowhere near as fast as they had run yesterday...their powers were already fading. He felt the difference.

They arrived at the well to see Sesshomaru leaning against the wood, looking down into it with interest. On the surface, a simple dry well, yet one night each month it became a doorway. Fascinating.

He had checked as usual, and no enemies lurked. It was his duty to guard his packsister on these nights and he did so with thorough efficiency. Her senses faded and she needed looking after...but he had found an old trace that worried him. Kouga. A few days ago-the wolf leader had been near. He lived, then. Sesshomaru would be most pleased to see that creature again. He owed him. But he could not give chase tonight.

"So. You are nearly late," he noted. Sesshomaru preferred her to be safely at his side when she changed and she knew it.

Kagome smiled at her packbrother as Inuyasha-smelled very nervous indeed. Sesshomaru was curious, he suspected he was about to find out if his half-brother shared Kagome's time of weakness. If that were so, then he would simply watch over the baka until daybreak. Easy enough, though he had wondered if Inuyasha would conceal himself in the forest until it passed if it was.

Apparently not. A promising sign, he supposed. Pack had to trust one another. Inuyasha knew of Rin now-a fair return to know this. He hadn't known that his younger sibling would be willing to reveal this so soon in their new relationship. Impressive.

"Sorry," Kagome answered, smiling. Sango and Miroku were not there-doing them a favor by keeping the ever nosy Michiko busy tonight. That girl seemed to think that everything that happened near the village was her exclusive concern. Annoying.

"It is well...time," the youkai said with a slight smirk, and Inuyasha frowned. That...was intended as a joke, he realized. A really bad and really small one.

"Ugh!" Kagome made a face and fondly swatted her pack leader. The stately Lord merely snorted slightly as the sun sank. Sesshomaru didn't leave, though he did avert his eyes from courtesy as...both their forms pulsed, and their scents shifted. Inuyasha shivered and clutched her hand. He glanced down at his hand...and his claws disappeared. Dark hair now flowed over his shoulders...his senses faded away to nearly nothing. He felt weak, powerless, and horribly exposed. Yep. Human again.

Now dark blue eyes looked up at his brother...and Sesshomaru froze. Izayoi. As the mortal fool possessed by Souunga had said, he favored her greatly...the traces of her in Inuyasha's hanyou form were mere whispers compared to this. He looked at his younger brother and again saw the small, delicately built mortal Princess. His Father's mortal. But smelling of nerves and fear as in truth she never had in front of him. Next to him was again the young miko.

Disturbing was not the word for it.

Kagome looked from one to the other, and gulped. Inuyasha held himself very still.

"I see," Sesshomaru said. He gestured, saying, "Kagome."

"Yeah. Um..."

"He's right. Let's go, Kagome," Inuyasha said resolutely, and before Sesshomaru could do more than open his mouth-he wrapped an arm around Kagome and jumped. There was a momentary smirk at the dumbfounded look on his half-brother's face in passing. Almost made it worth the trip. They reached the bottom...and sure enough a familiar sense of floating overtook them both.

Sesshomaru's mouth shut-and golden eyes narrowed.

"Grandpa, you promised no more purifying!" Souta complained as he stood by the well. Kagome hadn't come home last month-and Mom was really worried. Upset. So was he. The now adolescent boy looked at the large wooden bucket his Grandfather held. His last shot.

"I know, my boy, I know! But surely, having Kagome be able to come home to us again..." he sighed sadly. He ought to be able to save her. A Priest like himself couldn't seem to purify the darkness possessing his dear Kagome. While she frequently said she had no wish to be-well...Grandpa suspected that she was making the best of things. A man who loved his only granddaughter, had watched her sacrifice and do her best for so long, was it so horrible to want to bring her home and back to herself?

"Grandpa," Souta said again, and he lowered the bucket of blessed sake, setting it down with a grunt. They looked at their watches in the dim light as the sun sank. The young acolyte leaned against the wooden side of the well, peering down with a flashlight held loosely in his hand. Idly, he waved it, making shapes on the dry well bottom...and suddenly, its light was devoured by a familiar blue white glow...but there were two people...Souta gasped, dropping it! There was a thunk.

"OW! What the fuck??" a yell from a gruff, well remembered voice! Kagome picked up the flashlight after it bounced off the hanyou's shoulder and suddenly it shone in Souta's eyes. Half-blinded now, it didn't matter. He knew who that was!

"Inuyasha!!" Souta nearly fell into the well as he leaned over more to try and see.

"Oh, really?" Grandpa reached for the bucket again. He may not be able to purify Kagome...or Inuyasha before, but by all the Kami he'd try!

"Grandpa?" Kagome called.

"Kagome, come out of there! Out of my way, Souta! You let me deal with this!" Souta's eyes widened and he did step back. Kagome held the flashlight as Inuyasha grabbed the rope ladder to climb out and explain-damn it!

"Grandpa, no!"

"Wait right there, old man!" Inuyasha barked.

"Foul youkai, abandoning my granddaughter!! You dare show your face here, after jilting her! Feel my wrath, fiend!"

"NO!! STOP IT!" Kagome yelled.

"Gramps! She said no more purifying!" Souta tried. At that exchange, her mate looked outraged as he scampered up the ladder.

"How dare you try and purify her!?" Inuyasha yelled. He was too angry to worry about his changed form as he climbed.

A dark haired head appeared over the side of the well. Grandpa held the bucket, ready to dump it over his head then whack him-and stared into a human's eyes. A human in the familiar firerat kimono. A human?? The elderly Priest peered at him and gasped, lowering the sloshing wooden bucket. Carefully, Inuyasha climbed out and kept his distance. One hand reached back to help Kagome out of the well, keeping one eye on the old man.

"Now, you better not dump that on me, old man..." he warned. Kagome sighed.

"Grandpa-you'd better sit down. Maybe we should talk about this inside. Mom ought to hear it too," Kagome said quietly as Souta stared.

"Sis...what did you do to Inuyasha?" he was stunned.

"Well...it's the New Moon, Souta, for both of us," Kagome explained. Inuyasha just winced at both the Higurashi stared.

"I-you came back," Souta managed. He looked rather conflicted. On one hand he thought of Inuyasha almost as a big brother, but on the other...he'd dumped his sister. Inuyasha understood.

"Kid, you're probably thinking-eh-" he stared as the door to the shed slid open, making him jump. Mrs. Higurashi.

His mother in law. Who looked worried...and wordlessly hugged her daughter. She took charge, chivvying everyone to the house and taking the sake bucket as they explained why Inuyasha looked so different. Dinner was set for four as usual, he could faintly, by his standards, smell supper...and she folded her arms.

So different looking. But Mrs. Higurashi was deeply, shamefully glad he was returned. Not just for Kagome's sake, but because she could ask him about something that had weighed on her for months. Something that had been brought into sharp focus for her two months ago, when Kagome had innocently brought home some film and it had been developed. Jaken had been helping his Lord's packsister.

"Inuyasha. I'm glad you're well. But what is going on here? Kagome didn't come back last month, and I suspect you can tell me why," Mrs. Higurashi asked carefully, looking concerned. The question was echoed by the rest of the family.

"Mom-" Kagome began.

"No, let me," Inuyasha asked. She nodded, and smiled. He then bowed, surprising them all. "I came to ask your forgiveness, uh," if he had his normal ears, they'd be twitching, "without your, eh, approval...your daughter is my mate and wife-oof!" he was cut off by an impact as Mrs. Higurashi hugged him! Wide-eyed, he looked helplessly at Kagome as Souta slapped him on the back and Grandpa frowned. She grinned and made no move to rescue him.

"You mean it! Oh, I'm so relieved. Well. Welcome to the family, I suppose. Call me Mother, if you like, Inuyasha. I suppose I am now," she smiled at him warmly, and Inuyasha shyly grinned back in sheer relief. Her mother-his mother by marriage...he'd worried. She could have thrown them out, been angry...he stiffly allowed her to hug him.

"Heck yeah! That's great! I can't believe you're my real brother now!" Souta beamed, and Mrs. Higurashi released him with a real smile and slightly misty eyes. Grandpa frowned, looked at his granddaughter, and nodded once.

"Only thing to do, I suppose. Very well, my boy, I do suppose a welcome is in order. Not that I approve of Kagome being a hanyou now...or of your behavior! Do something like that again and don't think I'll hesitate to purify you!" Inuyasha managed not to snap at him as he continued, "but I wish you both happiness."

Seeing Kagome smile as brightly she did made her Grandfather feel much better. Another place was set at the table as they groped for a way to explain the er...ceremony that Kagome's mother asked about while they sat down to eat. Souta also wanted to know what Inuyasha had meant by 'mates', and to their shock-Grandpa stepped in.

"It's an old youkai custom, Souta. I've read all about it. All of it," he announced with a narrow look at Inuyasha, who managed to scoot closer to a now blushing Kagome.

"Then what does it mean, grandpa?"

"Later, Grandson. They are married, I will say that much," the man said. Mrs. Higurashi glanced at her daughter-and let it pass for now.

"Youkai in the family..." he sighed.

Supper was delicious at least, and Inuyasha was so relieved he began to inhale his portion with enthusiasm.

"So, what about Lord Sesshomaru? How are, um...are you all getting along?" Kagome's mother asked, and her daughter answered, beaming at Inuyasha.

"He's a packmate now, Mom! Look! Sesshomaru adopted him." A hand plucked his clan mark free of his haori and it was shown off.

"Hey! I'm trying to eat here," Inuyasha grumbled.

"Oh, quit it!" she shot back before turning her attention to her family again. "He's Packsecond too, it's Lord Inuyasha, you know," Kagome said proudly, sounding like any wife showing off her husband's new job. Souta's eyes widened.

"Cool! So-you help out your big brother now too, right? Kagome explained some of it," he asked, and they spoke of that for the rest of the meal, how they'd gotten together again, that he'd courted her-earning him another hard, knowing look from Grandpa-and some of the events of the past month. To Inuyasha's delight they were just as happy for Sango and Miroku. Though they'd never meet them-they felt like they had through Kagome.

So far, so good...but a few surprises lingered.

"The earthquake wasn't too bad, was it?" Souta piped up at one point, and they both gaped. They hadn't gotten to it yet. At their looks, he grinned, "I check online for stuff. A big one hit this area five centuries ago last month."

"On a line? What line?" Inuyasha asked, and Kagome blinked. On his computer. Of course.

"Sneaky Souta! Ought to have warned me!" she noted with annoyance.

"Sorry, you didn't come back last month or I would've. I only found it a little bit before you were supposed to come back. Next big one at your end's...in two years, but it's farther north than the last one. Might want to remember that," Souta told them, and the hanyou looked at each other.

"Good work kid. That's useful. We can have the packs warned and Kaede too," Inuyasha said with approval, and the young man glowed with pride.

"Sure! Glad to help."

After supper was cleared, Kagome grabbed her rarely used purse and prepared to go shop-but this time, her Mom didn't go with her. Instead, she detailed Souta and Grandpa to help instead. Inuyasha just took Kagome's hands a moment before they left and told her to be careful. In his view, kissing her goodbye in front of her family was inappropriate, and she knew it. Figuring correctly that Mom wished to talk to her new son-in-law alone...they soon left to hit the stores.

Mrs. Higurashi had a lot to discuss with Inuyasha, and wanted to make sure no one heard.

She sighed as she heard the car start and pull out. When she was sure they'd gone, she had Inuyasha follow her into the familiar living room. She went to a bookcase and got out a small photo album and a rolled scroll. They'd been put behind some books, hidden, really...

"Inuyasha, I'm happy you and Kagome have each other. I think you know I've always liked you, and I approve of your being married. I always thought you would, even before she-changed," she said, and he sat at her feet as she took the couch, putting the book and scroll in her lap. Hands rested on them lightly as she studied the young human.

"I'll never leave her again, um...Mother Higurashi. Never," he said firmly, even as he wondered at the scroll. Her eyes softened in spite of the slight frown she wore.

"I believe you," she admitted.

She opened the photo album and passed it to him. One side had a photo of Kagome in her uniform, smiling as she stood beside her bicycle. The other had a hanyou in troll robes, standing in sunlit snow in front of frosted trees...holding a transformed Hamayami in a clawed hand. She was smiling there too-she'd posed for it-but there was sorrow lurking in her expression, it looked like a false smile...because it was. Her family had wanted to see her hanyou form, after all.

"What happened to my little girl, Inuyasha?" There was no accusation. It was...a plea. He understood.

"You're going to tell me. All of it. And then...you'll explain the rest of it. I found this scroll in Kagome's pack addressed to me. From a Jaken. I don't think she knew about it, it was packed with her last batch of film. What photos are made with. The kanji were odd in places, and parts were hard to puzzle out...until I had the film developed," she said softly. It was not a request. Inuyasha unrolled it, read it, realized and paled.

He'd shred the little bastard!

Author's notes-Ahhh. Er-cliffhanger? Sort of. Yes, Sesshomaru knows Kouga's around! And yes-Inuyasha has some explaining to do. What, did you think Kagome's mom was all fine and dandy with things? Not quite. Jaken's...not as helpful as he thinks on occasion! The Earthquake info is fictional. I hope you enjoyed, and Thanks for Reading!-Namiyo


	4. The Photographs Part 2

Chapter 4-The Photographs part 2

No, I do not own Inuyasha and company!

Recap: Sesshomaru has discovered Kouga is loose and in the area, but is forced to stay and guard the well. Kagome and Inuyasha have broken the news-and not everything is rosy. What happens now? Read on!

While Inuyasha dealt with his new mother in law...Kagome was having her own troubles.

Like shopping with slow moving Souta and Grandpa instead of with Mom. She had an extensive list of things to get, and little time. Moving efficiently along the grocery store shelves, she selected another carton of noodles. Variety packs, always a good thing. Her basket was almost full, and Grandpa's...and Souta's...and she veered to the shampoos. Selecting several, she set them in her basket.

"Kagome? Higurashi Kagome??" a voice behind her made her turn. Eri. Who was gaping at her, a basket over her own arm as she picked up some things to take back to the dorm.

"Eri? Watanabe Eri? It's been awhile! Yes, it's me..." They hugged, and Eri beamed at her.

"I can't believe it! You look great!" Eri exclaimed. She did, actually, like she'd been working out regularly, lean and toned and casually dressed. Her hair was up in a loose bun, with a lovely moon necklace and a set of prayer beads around her neck. A little showy, maybe, but pretty. And a-

"Wow. Is that comb real? The necklace?" Kagome touched the delicate silver hair comb she'd pinned her hair up with, a benefit of being lead female, after all-was getting to wear the jewelry that came with it. Part of the small hoard that had been simply given to her to wear as the only woman in the premier pack. Suddenly, she was very glad she'd done so. Kagome nodded.

"They're from my husband's family," she admitted, and Eri's jaw dropped.

"You got married? To who? Not," her face fell, "that no good boyfriend?"

"Yes, actually. To Inuyasha. Last month."

"Oh, Kagome..." her eyes flicked to her left hand, "not even a ring? Is he in jail? You can say, you know-I always hoped you'd-" Eri began, and had the oddest moment when Kagome's eyes turned cold and went right to the big vein in her neck. If she was hanyou at that moment she'd have growled. The short haired girl actually backed up a step at the threat in those eyes.

"Hey, sis! Did you need both kinds of-hey." Souta, coming to, well, Eri's rescue.

"Hi Souta," Eri managed, adding, "I guess you won't care about Hojou and Ayumi, then. They're dating. We're all in college," she commented, watching for a reaction.

"I'm glad to hear it," Kagome said simply.

"Kagome works with Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's big brother. They're rich, you know. Inuyasha's in the family business now too," Souta said flatly, defending the outraged Kagome. Who at the moment was suppressing an urge to throttle the...to her shock, the words 'impudent mortal peasant' came to mind. But then, she wasn't exactly Higurashi Kagome anymore.

"Rich? Doing what?" Yakuza was her suspicion, Kagome deserved better. Probably a pack of violent criminals. In her defense, Kagome had led her friends in this era badly astray on certain topics, and she had gotten the 'pack' part right. They were rather violent on occasion as well.

"Property management. Up north," Souta said easily, and his sister slowly nodded. Well...they did manage property, actually. Quite a swath of it. Among other things.

"So, he was just rebelling? Rich boy who got to play bad?"

"You could say that. I don't wear a ring because-it's not their custom. They're very traditional, and very wealthy," Kagome agreed, anger sliding to amusement. Traditional? Also true...this was actually becoming fun. They were wealthy, after all. Privileged. She lived in a castle now, for Kami's sake. She lived a life poor Eri would never imagine. Silly little mortal.

But she glanced at her watch.

"Come on, Souta. We've got some more stops to make and I don't want to make Grandpa wait too long."

"Well-we should get together!" Eri called after her, and Kagome paused.

"Sure. Maybe next month when we're in town. We're really busy. Bye! Nice seeing you." She waved, and they made their purchases quickly and left.

Eri, for her part, had stared after her-and pulled out her cell phone. Ayumi and Yuka would love to hear this, they hadn't even been invited to the wedding! Ingrate. Probably was already regretting it. And putting her nose in the air when she married that abusive boyfriend! Rich property managers? Yeah, right.

But Kagome's relatives wondered when she sent them ahead as she ducked into a series of small shops. It took quite awhile...they got her the medical supplies and toiletries she had listed as they waited. Souta saw one of them-and blushed when he realized his sister had gone into a lingerie shop. Grandpa simply snorted softly. Newlyweds were newlyweds. Besides, as he'd said, he knew about the mating customs they'd followed.

Should the hanyou make her happy, he could accept it, he supposed.

"So, she came for you and this-Ayami died in the last battle with her?" Inuyasha nodded miserably. He'd told her most of it. Even the beads, with a promise he'd never use them unless it was to protect her. He looked closely at Mrs. Higurashi and she seemed rather-calm. Too calm.

"And Sesshomaru...ordered the beads put on her and you two to marry again when she was healed up. Ordered it. After you...lost her then didn't take her back," Mrs. Higurashi stated.

Another nod.

"Because of these...pack challenges. Duels with-with people who tried to kill my daughter."

"Yes. But-I want to be with her. She wants to be with me. I won't leave her," the hanyou worried at the expression on her face.

"I see," she said, taking a deep breath. "I always knew it was dangerous. Sesshomaru, though-why didn't he protect her as you did? All Kagome says is how kind he is, how generous...he's even sent money to us with her...we opened a checking account for her with it after we sold the coins," she asked. Her eyes were intent as they bored into him. Kagome hid things, and she'd known it, but Inuyasha was an open book in front of her. Also, he had never, ever lied to her. She had to know. Why had the generous, well, man who had sent gold coins to them and that Kagome seemed so fond of not helped her?

"He couldn't. Custom is that only she could fight them, or...her mate. He's a bastard, but there are rules," a glance up and he flushed, "sorry." About his language of course.

"Ah," she sighed, looked sadly at her hands, and back up into his eyes. "Well. Thank you for being honest with me, Inuyasha."

'As Kagome was not...my poor girl...' Mrs. Higurashi thought sadly. She thought she'd made her peace with the fact that her eldest had a different life now, but she really hadn't considered how different. Kagome was a feudal Lady now, but apparently nothing like the well sheltered Princesses in the history books...more-like the old female Samurai.

"There's more, eh-" but a hand shot up to stop him. He hadn't gone into detail about how she'd rescued them.

"Not right now, thank you. I think I'd like to know about the letter, please," there was a catch in her voice as she spoke. Inuyasha glanced back down at the letter, and the photos.

Sweet kami, only the little imp wrote like this...insulting and sucking up all at once.

'Lady Higurashi, lowly mortal mother of the Lady Kagome, daughter of the Inutaisho, unworthy packsecond to the great and terrible Lord Sesshomaru. I, Jaken, chief of my Lord's many followers, bid you greetings. It begins to grow warmer here, soon the crops will begin to ripen as I assist my Lord in the many, many vital duties that only I, Jaken, am trusted to properly attend to. I trust the weather is pleasant for you in your strange, distant homeland of Tokyo as you toil as mere mortals must.

I grant you the tremendous honor of receiving a personal missive from my own hand to make known to you what your most fortunate child has achieved. Remarkable, rising from a mere unworthy miko opponent of my Lord-to the high and noble dignity of packsister. It is My Lord Sesshomaru's will that her deeds be known to all, and since she is undoubtedly too modest (a testament to your proper raising of her) to tell you of it herself, I shall undertake the task! Be grateful, and hear of the mighty deeds that she had done, see the proof of them in the strange images I, at great personal labor, collected for you to marvel at.

Look upon the images freed from the box-and I shall tell you of the great battles captured within! When you have seen them, you will undoubtedly drop to your knees to show the utmost honor my Eternal Liege, the terrible Lord Sesshomaru, who has trained her so magnificently. Only he could have done so...' And it went on from there. Inuyasha had to wonder if it ever got uncomfortable for the imp, lodged so deeply up his half-brother's ass.

"These-are what were on the camera. Some of them I can tell Kagome took...but the rest...some didn't come out, but these did." Mrs. Higurashi said grimly. Inuyasha flipped slowly through the pages. Blood. So damned much blood...and a recitation of what each image commemorated. Some were missing, he realized, but there were enough of them to know the Imp wasn't lying. If anything-he'd understated things.

Inuyasha had once almost wished he had seen her fight the Dokueki and the Clanmembers who had challenged. He now regretted that he ever thought that. Each small, colorful square made him shudder. So simple in a book...the angles were odd in places, some poorly lit, but-it was horrible. Terrible. Knowing she had faced these things alone was one thing. Seeing them another.

'Here she slays an unworthy and traitorous fool who thought his full Inu form could save him from her wrath. He paid for his ignorant protest of my Lord's wisdom...' Kagome slashing, flames flickering in a wavering glow from her fingers as they struck a brown, shaggy Inu with blood flowing down his side...

'In another, the third image I captured, she and the mortal tajiya have attended to a Dokueki that dared infringe on my Liege's lands! They made the creature pay most dearly as they served as my Lord's vengeance!' The Hirakotsu blocking one head, Kagome, her face contorted as she fired a glowing hi-ya...battered and wounded...

'The next one shows a most fierce contest, Lady Kagome emerged victorious from it, fighting with a valor most impressive in a mere hanyou...' Kagome again, in what seemed to be a courtyard...the youkai she fought had driven his Katana into her belly...her arm was fully extended in front of her as she finished him with her claws, the Hamayami in her free hand as the other was plunged straight into the Inu's chest. Both the blade sticking from her back and her bloody hand were visible...as was the grim, bitter expression on her face...

No mortal mother should ever see such things. Not see her daughter fight this way...he would have never wished his own lost parent to see many of the things he'd done to survive. Yet Jaken had sent them. Because a youkai parent would take pride in such bravery and strength...and Inuyasha felt sick.

But some weren't so bad. Her and Sesshomaru, sitting in judgment in the Keep's Hall. One of Kagome and Rin 'following and keeping to the odd customs of your winter festivities', building a snowman. He knew of it from her doing that with Shippo...until he'd mistaken it for a youkai and killed it. Kagome battling-Sesshomaru? She was...he turned the album to figure out what exactly she was doing...a somersault to avoid his whip. Huh. He'd never thought of that trick...

"Why is she fighting your brother there? Jaken didn't say," she asked. The question brought him out of his dismay.

"Oh. They're practicing. He'd never hurt her, but it's the only way to learn. It was-kinda protecting her, he taught her how to fight," Inuyasha answered.

"Hm. I-saw she must heal like you do. And...her...flameclaw is very...impressive," Mrs. Higurashi said softly. Kagome had said she had a claw power, talked of her weapon to Souta...but she'd never shown it to them like this. She was human when she came back to see them, after all.

"It is," a pause. "She's got a whip now, too."

"I see. That glowing arrow...that would be her hi-ya, correct?" He nodded.

"He really didn't mean to upset you, you know. A youkai'd be proud of these," Inuyasha commented gruffly, and she looked pale as her lips thinned.

"I'm not a youkai...and she shouldn't be."

"That's what she is, though. Because I failed. I promised you I'd protect her."

"From what she told me, she'd have died if you hadn't used the Jewel," she hesitated, and sighed again. "I...could very easily hate you for what you did to her by leaving, Inuyasha. I won't lie, I do hold you responsible for some of this-if you had been there it wouldn't have happened as it did, apparently." A finger pointed at the book, and he nodded.

"I can't blame you."

"You ought to." At that, he did look up.

"In a way, it would make things easier on me, because it would give me an excuse to use for my little girl's actions. You're still a young man, Inuyasha. I can't say I understand all of it-but I do know how difficult things have been between you and Sesshomaru. Coming on top of her changing...and being adopted, I can understand running away. Not as a solution, but I can see why it would happen. Kagome decided to live by youkai ways, not you. By those ways...she's done well I suppose. Seeing it like this, though-" she trailed off, pain in her voice. She stared into a middle distance as she spoke again.

"I'm the one ultimately responsible for not stopping you from taking her back years ago as I should have. When the jewel first broke, I ought to have stopped her then, but I let Kagome keep going through the well and keep living by the rules of that era. Because it was our duty to restore the Jewel, as a family. She had a task to do. I'd buy her new uniforms and wash the old ones and not think about the bloodstains and mud," Mrs. Higurashi sighed.

"I..." he had nothing to offer her, and stopped.

"Although you did mend them for me," she said with a wry chuckle, hollow sounding...

"Eh-what??" Inuyasha blushed as he gaped at her.

Her reaction was amused, truly amused.

"My sewing magazines and pattern books in the Sacred Tree. I saw you leafing through them when you'd wait for her to get out of school," she answered archly. It had been adorable, seeing his brow furrow as he studied them. Besides, she hadn't missed the fact that several spools of thread-all matching the clothes Kagome's friends had worn in the pictures-had gone missing. Kagome would have simply asked for them or bought some. But she had rightly assumed he'd be embarrassed if she mentioned anything then.

"Eh, w-why would I want to do that?" he asked, and was bright red. Looking much like her daughter, Kagome's mother rolled her eyes as she closed the album and nodded to the magazine rack.

"The last two issues of 'Sewing World' are in there. You can take them back if you like, there's a new guy doing the 'ask the experts' column. He's really good."

"Keh. They needed someone new. That woman was a baka," he nodded.

For a moment, they just sat, understanding one another very well. They both blamed themselves...for things beyond their control. For things that couldn't be changed, even as they both knew it had in the end been Kagome's choice to act as she had. That was something to rebuild their shattered relationship on, at least. He had abandoned Kagome to a harsh fate, and yes, it was resented. But in time, perhaps they could move past it. By unspoken agreement, this would not be discussed with Souta or Grandpa. Let someone stay innocent at least.

When the rest of the family got back, loaded down with bags...both Mrs. Higurashi and Inuyasha were subdued. Kagome tried to ask, but was rebuffed. Not long after, they made their farewells, Inuyasha promising to have her back and accompany her next month. Her mother smiled and nodded.

"Look after her."

"I will." He had tucked two thin rolls of paper into his sleeve when no one was looking, and she actually smiled after a glance at the magazine rack. With him again by her side-it would be alright. She had to trust that instinctive assessment.

"Take care, sis. And don't worry about that Eri."

"Like I care. I'll be fine, Souta," Kagome said, and rolled her eyes. They'd unloaded the car at the wellhouse, and it was time. Although she didn't let her mate look in three of them. All pink, from different shops. One was for Sango, another for herself-and the third, the biggest one-was her planned surprise for him. She wanted to give it to him when they were alone, though. Together, the young couple walked to the wellhouse and shut it behind them.

Like old times, really. It took a bit of wriggling, but they got all of it into the well. Before they jumped in, Kagome giggled.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"If I told you-you'd think I was as bad as Miroku," she admitted.

"Miroku? Why's that?" he asked. His black hair was absently pushed out of the way as he took her hand to help her into the well. At his puzzled look, Kagome explained.

"Next month...maybe we could...spend some time alone together as mortals," she suggested, and he looked startled.

"Like this?" he asked carefully. She nodded, and Inuyasha frowned. The idea had it's appeal, really, having her as a mortal. As he'd fantasized all those times...hm. Not a bad idea at all, come to think of it. Unfortunately, they were expected back home, and Sesshomaru would be right there.

"Maybe. I don't see how we'd manage it, though. Your room here got changed around," he commented doubtfully.

"Oh, we'll think of something," Kagome commented easily, and he grinned as they jumped with the bags.

To see Sesshomaru frowning down at them, plainly worried-and furious.

"You will explain," he snapped. With a grin, Inuyasha did. It took awhile-but seeing the facial contortions amused the hell out of him. What surprised the hanyou most was that Sesshomaru...had been worried about him. He set that aside for now to chew on later.

Because he told them what he'd found. Kouga. Loose-and had been nearby. They transformed safely for another month, and told Sango, Miroku, and Kaede. It put a damper on the early breakfast of ninja food they all enjoyed together.

Sesshomaru went to look again, telling Inuyasha to remain and guard their packsister. He nodded, understanding. Kouga would go after her as a target. Kagome looked annoyed at the coddling, stubborn, overprotective Inutaisho males struck again. It was ten times worse when they agreed on things. She'd seen mountains more flexible and open to reason.

Kouga scowled as he sat in a tree far from the village as the sun rose. He'd smelled them coming yesterday-and Sesshomaru had been checking around several times during the night, forcing him to move deep into the woods to avoid him. He'd find the trails, no one could hide such long term visits. Even so, the wolf wasn't ready to take them yet. He wasn't strong enough, still healing. So...he'd withdrawn for now. He could wait a little longer.

'I'm sorry, Kagome. Ginta, Hakkaku...I can't avoid this,' he thought, and he truly was...as the Gorashi flicked to life to glitter for a moment and was retracted into the wristguard. Jumping down, he hunted up something to eat.

Author's notes- Painful times for Kagome's mom. And yes-women could be Samurai as well. Not as common, but it happened. Yakuza, of course, is basically the Japanese version of the mafia. Wearing wedding rings is a modern custom in Japan, they didn't do so in the Feudal era. And yes-Sesshomaru has sent money with Kagome that was sold to coin shops. Thanks for Reading as always!-Namiyo


	5. The Unmasking

Chapter 5-The Unmasking

No, I do not own Inuyasha.

Recap: Inuyasha met the in-laws, and all is not rosy. Kagome got him a surprise gift as Shippo becomes more of a problem. What happens now? Read on!

"No, keep them closed," Kagome instructed Inuyasha later.

She had a special gift just for him, and Inuyasha was quite eager to know what it was. Everyone else but him and Sango had gotten their customary gifts already, and it was annoying him terribly. She grinned as he fumed, leading him along the edge of the sunlit fields to a secluded spot to give it to him. Her hanyou ears twitched as she grinned, knowing he really wanted to see it. So much so he was willing to let her be out here after hearing Kouga was about. She was safe enough with him, Inuyasha had decided. She didn't comment on the fact that she was quite capable of handling Kouga on her own.

"Come on! I want to see, wench. Everyone else got something and didn't have to wait," he complained, sniffing-and getting a fond swat for it. He could hear a crackle of paper in the bag, odd smells...he really wanted to see, damn it. Inuyasha loved getting presents and he secretly treasured them all, even the little ones like a hankie she'd given him. Tokens of her care and affection, every one. But this was apparently a big present! So he impatiently let himself be led and sat down in the grass.

"Oh, alright. Open," she told him, and he did, to see a pair of brightly wrapped somethings had been set in front of him. Eagerly, he opened them, claws making short work of the wrapping as it was shredded and tossed behind him like a child at Christmas.

But he frowned. It was...a big red box of the hard stuff she called plastic, with three round pieces of thin wood. He peered at them as they were run through clawed hands. Hoops, modern circular ones in different sizes. Her mother had ones like this for her sewing. He tapped the box with a claw, peering at the unfamiliar catches and wondering. Hoops wouldn't do him much good now, he hadn't anything to sew with. Inuyasha was too shy and embarrassed to ask for what he'd need from the castle staff.

"Open it. Go on, it's for you," Kagome said encouragingly, looking very pleased with herself. He did after fumbling a moment-and stared silently.

Clever little shelves were stacked inside that opened with the lid. Shelves filled with a rainbow of fine threads, needles, various scissors and all the tools of fine embroidery. Better than his old set, and such colors...Inuyasha was so quiet as he examined them that she got worried, smile fading as she watched.

"Well, you lost yours in the quake, and I thought you might want a new one. Do you like it? The saleswoman said that someone who did really good work used those things...you've been working so hard lately, I thought you ought to have something nice. So you could relax." When he looked up, she blinked at his thrilled expression.

"You got me a new sewing box. Just for me. I...thanks," he said gruffly, deeply touched. She'd remembered, and had gone to a great deal of trouble just for him. When he kissed her, she was sure it was worth it.

But Shippo, they scented-was approaching. Inuyasha looked nearly panicked. Kagome bagged it for him, not about to give the kit ammunition to tease Inuyasha with. It annoyed her that she had to, that she didn't trust Shippo not to mock something that was so dear to him. Inuyasha deserved to be able to enjoy it without that worry from someone they'd taken care of for so long.

He made a face as the kit bounded up and demanded to know what was going on. They ignored him, to his outrage, noting he was told to stay near the village where it was safe with Kouga loose. Soon enough, they headed back. Something would have to be done about the kitsune, though. Soon. This had gone past tiresome when he misled Sango, now he simply disobeyed all the time.

Kagome did relent enough to take the kit with her as she grabbed a quick bath with Sango, not least because otherwise he'd pester Inuyasha until he knew what Kagome had given him. Like old times, to cheer him up when he said he felt left out lately, that it was why he misbehaved. She hoped it might snap him out of his being a brat. A little attention to show him they still cared. That decision...would change many things.

Sango grinned to herself as she shook out the gifts Kagome had gotten her later. Two beautiful sheer nightgowns like nothing she'd ever seen before. Kagome called it a belated bridal shower present, calling it a custom of her time...and Sango completely approved. Kagome had kept things simple, figuring it would only make her uncomfortable to wear any complicated lingerie. She showed Sango how to adjust the spaghetti straps on the pale peach colored nightgown and they both giggled as she changed to see how it would look.

The other was a soft pink, and she carefully put it away. Miroku would be thrilled. They'd been working hard on getting her pregnant, since both of them so wanted a baby. By now, she had expected to be pregnant, they'd been wed for over a month already. If not for Shippo-she'd missed many opportunities thanks to him. Kagome had confirmed it for her though, her nose could distinguish when a woman was with child long before it was obvious to the woman herself. She was not with child yet. But this-ahhh. This could only help.

It would definitely make her lecher take note.

"I'm so glad you like them, Sango! I worried, but-well, I couldn't resist getting those when I saw some things for me," Kagome confided.

"Can I see?" She'd nodded and was showing her, explaining the stockings she'd bought when a young voice made them jump.

"What's that stuff?" the kitsune peeked into the door of her hut.

"Shippo!" Sango grabbed her kimono and pulled it on over her rather revealing clothes as Kagome stuffed hers away into the bag. They were not appropriate for a boy child to see.

"What do you want?" Kagome asked sharply. First he followed when he was told not to, and now he was here when asked to stay away. The kit pouted and came in.

"I just wanted to see what you were doing. You never used to hide the things you brought from your world, Kagome! This makes two things now!" he answered, climbing up to sit on the wooden floor by the firepit. His tail twitched as he looked up at them innocently.

"Well, we're rather busy right now, Shippo. Ok?" Kagome tried.

"With what? Why'd you have to dress like that, Sango? Luring in Miroku?" Sango's eyes went hard at the comments.

"Haven't you figured out not to talk like that yet? It's rude!" she demanded.

"Well...I'm just teasing. I'm only a kid," he grumbled, eyes flicking away in annoyance. But something hit Kagome as he spoke, he'd used that excuse for years-and she realized it was all it was...

"Oh? Shippo, we've looked after you for almost four years. You were-what? Five or six when Inuyasha and I took you in? That would make you nearly ten, old enough to know better by now!" she sighed. The kitsune looked very nervous for a moment, wincing as Kagome's eyes fixed on him. She wasn't a teenager now, but a woman used to judging disputes brought to her. The difference was obvious to him.

"Uh..." Shippo gulped.

"Weren't you...?" she asked, looking at him closely.

"I was...ten. You didn't ask...and-I needed your help. So I kinda let you think that so you'd take me in. We grow late in my family," he admitted.

Sango stiffened. Kagome gaped, her ears flat. An eight year old was one thing, a small child. But-they'd bathed with Shippo-when he was...both women turned beet red. He'd bathed with them this morning after breakfast!! Both of them! They'd even shooed their husbands off, like old times...and Miroku had playfully tried to spy, even. Not that Inuyasha thought it was overly funny. But Shippo, he was much too old to be doing that with them!

"You're thirteen? Thirteen years old??" Kagome managed.

"Uh-w-well...eh...sort of?" he answered, and wriggled uncomfortably. The tajiya's mouth worked-but nothing came out as he confessed. Her lips snapped shut and thinned, eyes narrowing. The kitsune's eyes were huge in terror at her expression. He didn't know what she was going to do, and decided retreat was in order.

She caught him as he tried to flee.

"Pervert! Ingrate! Filthy little lying scum!!"

"OW!" he yelled.

"Sango, let go! Maybe it doesn't mean-"

"Kitsune children age at human rates until they reach adulthood, Kagome! It means he's as old as a human boy at that age!" A moment's silence.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed, and Sango yelled for Miroku.

When they heard what Shippo admitted and put it all together-they sent the women outside. This was a men's matter and they would attend to it, as Sango explained to Kagome when she drew the hanyou with her out the door. Kirara meowed as she curled up on Sango's shoulder protectively, sensing her fury.

"Shippo, we need to have a little discussion about the difference between other men's wives and women you get to have bathe you," Miroku said grimly, and shut the doorflap.

"How dare you treat them like that, you fucking runt bastard!?" Inuyasha snarled-and there were a lot of high pitched screams.

Kagome winced, but made no move to interfere. When Shippo let go of a subtle magic under an illusion breaking ofuda...yep. Adolescence. Kagome and Inuyasha both smelled it, a change from a child's smell. He just was still small sized, not more than a hand span taller then when he'd first met them. He had indeed been lying to them all.

Shippo screamed for Kaede in desperation. She and Michiko came running and heard what happened...just as the kitsune was flung out of the door by Miroku. Shippo was told he was never to come into his home again as he sprawled in the dirt. Kaede, as village Priestess, stepped in and led them all into her hut past gossiping villagers, carrying the kitsune, currently unable to move thanks to the monk and hanyou 'discussing things' with him.

Alright, they'd given him a solid beating.

It wasn't the modern era, such matters were handled differently. At nearly thirteen, he was nearly an adult by their standards. For the first time-they treated him as such. There were ugly words for what he'd done, a boy near puberty sneaking a bath with grown women. Particularly one of Kagome's rank, and one of Sango's standing. Dishonoring them. Offering insult.

He was actually fortunate they didn't kill him. Shippo knew it. The kitsune wanted to die, though. Although he was deeply grateful it was Inuyasha and Miroku-not Sesshomaru-who'd punished him. The Lord had no lingering affection to make him stay his hand, and would have killed him without a second thought. He'd consider the matter settled by Kagome's mate at least, even if he'd likely say it was too lenient. Something Shippo fervently thanked everything and everything for.

They sat, and both Miroku and Inuyasha glared at the kit. Neither woman with them would look at the kitsune as he lay on his stomach. There would be no sitting for him for awhile.

"Shippo. Why?" Kaede asked the little youkai.

Kitsune were notorious tricksters, yes, masters of illusion...but this! He still acted as a young child for no reason she could see. At his age, well, there was no excuse for what he'd done. Although, perhaps they should have realized. He had a number of forms under his control, and he had mastered several magics she would have thought a child would never manage. Kaede had just fondly assumed him to be a gifted little one. They all had. Suddenly, it didn't seem that way...he was apparently just a bit above average in talent for his age and species.

"Because...i-if they knew..." he sniffed.

"We wouldn't let you see us undressed anymore?" Sango snarled finally.

"No! Because...you all changed everything! You'd make me leave!" he wailed.

"Leave?" Kagome looked confused.

"So-it was all just to let us do the work to take care of you? You lazy little-" Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's arm as he yelled and went to hit him again. She wanted to hear this.

"I was just fixing things! Making it like it was, when everything was good and we were all together! You all messed everything up! I was trying to fix it!" the kit peered pleadingly at them as he spoke, seeing only anger and justifiable senses of betrayal.

Michiko was outraged-because she too had allowed the kit to bathe with her. He didn't like washing up with Kaede, likely because she was younger and he wanted to ogle her. She said as much, slapping him and huffing off, back stiff with righteous fury and offended dignity.

"Shippo, chil-no. You are not a child anymore," at that from Kaede, he wilted. "You've been deliberately trying to manipulate us all to-have things as they were. I warned you that was never going to happen. Things change, and you have to accept that."

"That's why you thought I'd bring Kagome back here and mouthed off," Inuyasha scowled.

"It explains why you made me think Miroku was chasing women when he wasn't. So you could see us fight like we used to. For your amusement," Sango noted. At that-Shippo shook his head. She ignored his denials, in no mood to hear it.

"And why you were so rotten to Sesshomaru. To drive me away from him. You wanted me to go after Inuyasha, and probably would've tried to get me to sit him or something if I had. Not to help me be happy-but to have things as you liked. I can't understand how you could be so selfish," Kagome agreed. Shippo winced at the pained expression she wore.

"It explains all of it. To try and make things like when we hunted Naraku. Those were not good times, Shippo. Not for us," Miroku finished with a sigh.

"But...I wasn't! I didn't want to hurt anybody! Honest! I was happy, we were a family. I just...wanted it back is all," he said sadly. Looks were exchanged. They were, really. How could they not be after so much? But...that didn't mean you got to use your family. It was pretty clear how they all felt. The bonds they had were different now, and not least because of his actions.

Some of them were broken now.

"We still had that, Shippo. It was just different now. If you'd been honest...I cannot forgive you for what you did to my wife," Miroku looked away. Not one of them looked at him. Kaede said he could stay with her still, but he knew that the people who loved him-that he loved-were hurt and disappointed. They felt used.

"Sorry," he pouted, falling back on what had worked before. But they didn't accept a half-hearted sounding attempt to apologize. Inuyasha was the one who answered.

"I'd say you can fend for yourself now, and have a place since Kaede says you can stay with her," he said, putting an arm around Kagome. Her eyes were bright as she rested her head on his shoulder and closed them. No. Four years ago...he'd said the kit could stay with them until he had those things...no.

They were telling him-it was over. Really over.

Shippo looked at them all...Sango and Miroku holding hands, Inuyasha cradling Kagome-and saw too late they were no longer four young warriors traveling on a quest and flirting and arguing. They were two young married couples now, and he had succeeded in driving them all away. There was no place for him with them. Not now.

He had indeed tried to stay as he had been for too long, and in so doing they'd grown up and left him behind, moved on. Shippo had known it couldn't last forever, he'd hit a growth spurt, but he had clung to the seeming, to what he'd known since he was a new orphaned kit. The worst part was that Sango and Kagome would not forgive the bathing thing.

He could deal with almost anything but the fact that they believed he was ogling them.

Sure, he liked looking at mortal women-but to his credit, he never viewed Sango or Kagome that way. He thought no more of bathing with them than he would kitsune kindred. That really had been innocent, even if he wasn't believed. But now he paid the price for Michiko, when it wasn't as innocent. For all of his pranks and tricks over the years. Now, he was branded as both a liar and a pervert, one who'd betrayed their trust. Not a happy combination. Shippo now had to face the terrible consequences for his decisions.

When he went around the village later, the disapproval was palpable. All of them had assumed he was only an orphan child, harmless...but he had acted shamefully to the tajiya and the hanyou-not to mention the village miko! Lied to all of them as well. He heard the whispers, and it nearly killed him.

It wasn't easy to leave childhood. Especially when you're drop-kicked out of it and all but completely disowned in the process.

That night, Shippo wept, and not from the bruises. Sesshomaru had failed to locate Kouga now...not least because of the word that had reached him. They were needed at the Keep. A Dokueki had been sighted moving towards their territory. The next day, the Inu took their leave of the village, but he didn't show up. In all honesty, none of them wanted to see him. Later, yes, but not now.

When he ran away...it wasn't entirely unexpected. Sango and Miroku, hunting Kouga with Kaede, weren't in the village to look for him. Michiko-young, prideful, and still smarting from the way he'd acted...let him go and said nothing.

So the Inu traveled back home at speed...watched from a distance by a young kitsune, his bundle on his back. He didn't know where he was going, only that he felt he had to leave.

"Now now, runt...I wouldn't be wasting time expecting them to save you. Seems they've got other things on their minds the way they're moving. We've got something to settle between us, you and I." He froze at the voice behind him. Kouga.

"Oh no," he managed. Shippo was on his own this time. The Gorashi was extended, the blades gleaming.

The weakest prey was always taken first...

Author's notes- Well! I said Shippo fans would not be pleased!

Since I do like to explain my reasoning at times, here's my take on Shippo for this story. It's been three years, almost four since the Jewel quest began in this alternate timeline. In the anime, he honestly has a lot of abilities for someone as young as he is. Shape changing, foxfire, all manner of stuff. Kitsune in Japanese lore are tricksters, as far as I can find. The 'heart-scar' ep of the anime also alludes to this habit. Why not have him lie to look harmless and play for sympathy and indulgence when he ran across Kagome and Inuyasha the first time? Besides, I find him whiny and annoying. Sorry Shippo fans, no offense intended.

But you get some lovely angst from it. Does he die? Now...as always, you'll have to wait and see! Thanks for reading as always!- Namiyo


	6. The Hamaya

Chapter 6-The Hama-ya

No, come on now-I so do not own Inuyasha or related characters! I do own the Hamayami, all of it's various arrows, Gozentaru, Kaigaishii, and Watarimono. Yes! More original characters! Mwahahahah-eh...deep cleansing breath Um-anyway.

Recap: Shippo's been discovered to be more than he seemed, and disowned. He's cornered by Kouga. The ex-prince's lurking around Kaede's village has been discovered, but a Dokueki incursion has taken precedence. What happens now? Read on!

"Shit!" Inuyasha swore.

The packholding they'd been summoned to was near Kokukozu's old territory, and for the first time he saw what they did when they had their favorite prey before them. The holding itself, a small, walled manor tucked into the foothills overlooking a human village, was all but ruined. Huge chunks of wall were gone, and more than a few of the Inu who had dwelt here. In truth, the humans were most fortunate, it had approached from the opposite side of the hills and been driven back, never coming near them.

Lord Gozentaru. Gozentaru had been a friend and ally of Kokuzoku, one of the old guard who resented Sesshomaru. He'd been a stubborn, proud creature-and paid for it, refusing to call for aid when it had first been sighted. Him, his recently chosen mate, his packsecond, most of the warriors here were dead. His heir was a small boy of eight named Kaigaishii...and one of the remaining adults would likely rule until he was of age.

Inu did follow blood inheritance, unlike wolves who used dominance alone. Sesshomaru would have to decide who would be regent, and if they even were able to maintain their territory or if they should be absorbed into another pack. Out of a pack of forty-four, barely twenty remained, four of them the pack's young, and three of the remaining adults were badly wounded.

The tiny child lord, looking calm and surprisingly composed, had greeted them with a gravity better suited to an adult. His green and blue kimono, still cut as a boy's, flapped in the breeze and his dark brown hair flopped into his eyes as he stood in the rubble strewn courtyard. The smell of blood still lingered, though the bodies had been seen to.

"My Lord Sesshomaru. Lady Kagome, Lord Inuyasha, I, Kaigaishii, son of Gozentaru, welcome you to my holding. We thank you for coming to our aid, one day, I hope to be a worthy vassal to you. There is much to rebuild here, but we shall do so, and better than before. I pledge it," he said in a high, piping voice. The child bowed, twisting his thin neck in submission to his Clan Lord.

The remaining Inu stood with him protectively, ready to guide him in the ritual welcome. But there was no need. The boy had helped gather the other little ones up and take them to the deepest part of the holding when it attacked, and neither cried or whined. There were sorrowful looks tinged with pride aimed at the child.

"Hm." A nod met this and Kagome's eyes were soft with sympathy.

Lord Kaigaishii straightened, and reported what happened quietly. A night attack, most of the pack had been on alert, yes...but his father, the strongest of them, had fallen when he'd dove at the creature. A straight ahead charge, typical of the lord. They had driven it away with heavy losses-and he was the one who had sent for help in Gozentaru's name. Not any of the adults...who had still been quarreling over the right course.

Sesshomaru heard all of this, and immediately put the boy on his watch list. A child clever enough to do what had to be done without hesitation. As an adult, he would be formidable indeed...should he mature.

"Kagome. See to the holding, and inspect it." She bowed. He meant to feel the pack out, see if it was salvageable. She'd done this before, unfortunately for the same reason...

"Inuyasha, we follow the Dokueki." His half-brother nodded.

Barren spots where the wounded one's blood had fallen on the grass and crushed plants made the trail clear, rich with the smell of both Inu and its own blood. Jaken, Rin, and Ah-uhn were being left to Kagome's care. She nodded, not liking it-but accepted it. With her Shoheki-ya, she could keep it off until they returned should it come back. Kagome watched them leave, and allowed herself to be led to the manor by Kaigaishii, who's hand shook as she held it.

"I'm so sorry about your parents. They'll take it out, and we'll help you all we can. You've been very brave, they'd be proud of you, I think. You'll make a fine leader one day, Lord Kaigaishii," she told him, and he nodded with a sad expression.

"He fell as a warrior. I-" he looked away, and Kagome patted his shoulder with her free hand. There was a soft sniffle, and she sighed as she set to work, having Rin wait with Ah-uhn as Jaken bustled to the storehouse. Kagome had done this far too often-and it never failed to sadden her.

They didn't know it, but there were actually two of the snakes...and the other was coming right at the humans. Dokueki were customarily loners, yes. But not always. Not with rich hunting grounds in front of them.

The large, disreputable looking dog napped on the porch of the hut near that village. A big kai inu, or so the farm family thought, he'd shown up months ago and well-moved in. Part of one ear was gone, his grey fur was rumpled, he looked...bedraggled. Skinny. A tough stray, he protected the humans in return for scraps and a spot at the fire.

A fair deal, he'd chased off a thief and was a good watchdog. Played with the children, even, he listened to orders and was smart. The farmer figured he had gotten lost from a Lord's hunting pack or something. Named him Rakki. 'Lucky'.

His name was not Rakki, though the Inu had been called worse in his journeys. It was Watarimono, actually...not that he saw any reason to say so-it always upset his various mortal hosts when he did. That would end his stay rather abruptly, before he was ready to leave. No need to distress them unduly. He'd just wandered through and seen a decent place to stay awhile, even close to Kokuzoku's lands.

Watarimono had no fondness for that bastard. He was glad to hear he was gone from the humans who no longer had people fleeing his lands to deal with. Old Gozentaru didn't bother himself with lowly humans as long as they stayed off his holding-and so far hadn't noted him here, another beneath his proud notice. Good enough.

But he suddenly lifted his head and growled.

Oh, crap. Dokueki. That was definitely at least one of the big youkai snakes...and there wasn't much he could do for the humans. They were done for. Finished. This was indeed the end for them. Watarimono knew he ought to run. By the time the Dokueki ate them, he'd be long gone and the Inu holding in the hills would likely be the next stop afterwards.

A shame, but it happened, they'd likely be able to handle it anyways. But...the humans in the field. They'd been fair. That was important to him. He'd agreed to look after them for the food and shelter that had been generously provided. One of a long string of such as he traveled. He'd made a bargain with them.

Inu, after all, had honor. A prickly honor...but honor nonetheless. They guarded. He turned, knowing he would smell appealing to it, and bit through his rope leash. Watarimono launched himself towards the Dokueki, smelled but unseen as yet. He'd lure it away-maybe even...no, it would eat him. But he owed the humans at least an attempt to help keep the snake away. So he steeled himself and ran, making no attempt to hide his trail.

The Dokueki caught it and followed. Watarimono wasn't thrilled by this development. But...a deal was a deal. This form was good for distance at least, so he loped through the bamboo forest, twisting and dodging as he tried to at least get the thing far enough away from the humans that if it ate him-no, when it ate him, he'd have it too far away to go back. Possibly. Hopefully.

He didn't figure on rescue.

On a hanyou's nose...or on the fact that Kagome was very attuned to lesser Inu. They loved her nearly universally, and she looked after them. So when her nose picked up a whiff of one running, radiating terror on the breeze...it caught her complete attention.

She sniffed, scowling as she walked outside to check the remaining walls and buildings. A lesser Inu? Alone? They never traveled alone unless running a message or something like that, they hated to be alone, and always moved in various packs or family groups...and the pack they had come to aid had none attached to them that she knew of.

"No, Lady, we do not keep such things. My Lord found them tiresome, and unnecessary," the answer came with a frown from the Clanmate who had accompanied her.

"We should investigate."

"Hardly worth our time, a single one of them is not-"

"I disagree. I consider them part of the Clan, and so does Lord Sesshomaru. They certainly see themselves are part of us! Won't take a moment or two," Kagome said firmly, and to his shock-left. She dashed off, a transformed Hamayami in hand.

"Madness!" he snapped, glaring, and her leaving was noted by a little boy who slipped away to follow. Kaigaishii reasoned she would have a purpose in saving the lesser one. These would be his lands-so he would go do his duty and help her.

So, when Sesshomaru and Inuyasha cornered one, the wounded one, and killed it...the other was bearing down on Watarimono, Kagome-and Kaigaishii, panting as he chased after her.

The Inu was looking over his shoulder as he ran, lungs aching for air, tongue hanging out.

He looked around quickly. A deep streambed, it would do. Maybe he could get away...maybe. Worth a try. He ran down into it, sliding down the steep, worn walls and awkwardly landing in the cold water. He forced himself to keep running, the water soaking him and making him shiver as he splashed away down the stream. Snow melt fed, had to be, it was freezing!

The Dokueki had no such qualms. It hissed, tongues tasting the air. That way. It followed.

Kagome moved to intercept what she assumed was a messenger...as she smelled-oh, no. Dokueki. One that didn't smell injured! Her bow was gripped tightly. A shoheki-ya would keep it off until help got to her. She hoped. She felt her packbond flare and grow quiet as she hurried. They'd gotten the other one then, she knew it. So, they would know she was in trouble soon and come help.

Oh. My. A head turned in the stream. What the hell? Watarimono skidded to an awkward, splashing stop, sniffing uncertainly. Someone smelled marvelous. A female, strong and mated, and a child of his kind. The female probably had every lesser cousin panting at her heels, smelling so nice. But...was that a hint of-mortality? Hanyou?? No way there was a female Inu hanyou about. Although he'd heard rumors that one was in the Clan now-ones he'd discounted.

Watarimono wasn't exactly in the Clan gossip stream these days.

Maybe she ate a mortal recently. There was a packholding above them. From there, most likely. They'd help her. Torn by indecision, he hesitated-as the Dokueki came on fast. Too fast! Watarimono tried to climb out of the stream, and couldn't. Not like this...no time to transform...at bay, he growled, backing up in the cold water. He'd die with dignity, at least. Go down fighting.

But a bolt of fire struck the snake from behind! It hissed and turned as-oh. My. Watarimono gaped as a strange, dog eared female fired another Hi-ya. Her fire arrow again struck true, scoring along the beast.

"Run away! I'll cover you!" she yelled to the Inu. With the Dokueki between them, she couldn't use her barrier arrow to shield him. Not effectively. A seirei-ya wasn't going to help...and it took several of her hi-ya to take one down. But she could manage until help arrived. Kagome told herself that.

Watarimono was a bit bemused as he splashed through icy water, dodging. One female taking on a Dokueki alone? She was obviously insane. But he always had a weakness for madwomen. So, he moved to help and snapped at the Dokueki, trying to distract it. No way he'd allow her to get killed while he ran. No. Watarimono liked being able to look at his own reflection without shame, thank you.

"Crazy mutt," she muttered...as the Dokueki turned to face her, the heavy tail lashing out at Watarimono, who scrambled out of the way. Both heads weaved, catching the scent of plenty of food on the air.

"Lady Kagome!" a terrified yell from the trees.

"What the heck are you doing here??" Kagome sputtered at the sight of Kaigaishii, who gulped and went very pale. He trembled, but didn't run away.

"I w-wished to help you!"

"Not a good plan! Run!!" she yelled. He did, but to her, darn it! She lifted him on her back to protect him.

"Lady Kagome!"

"Hang on tight!" she snapped, and she felt little claws digging into her as he shivered.

Kagome dodged as it tried for them, nimbly leaping back and trying to get around to the same side of the snake as the hound. If she could do that, she'd be able to shield them all. But the Dokueki and the mutt weren't cooperating. He was snapping and leaping like mad, trying to draw it away. To help, she knew it. Gripping her bow, she wished she had a way to take it easier...she could use her barrier, but the lesser Inu would die. No. There had to be another way.

'Only by killing a powerful Panther. A panther, now, shoot one and allow it's blood to soak into the bowstring, and that will produce the Hama-ya. The Spearhead arrow...' Totosai's advice! She had done what was needed to get it.

Her bow ought to have it now...dodging as a tree was flattened, she winced. Kagome had asked how to get it, not how to invoke it. She drew back and fired another hi-ya. Her whip was out, the poisoned blood might flow down it onto her. Her flameclaw was no good...and she was being cornered. It would eat one or more of them long before her packmates came.

So, she needed the hama-ya. Dropping the little boy who crouched in terror at her feet, she drew back her bowstring again. The hanyou tried to feel...all four fingers took the string. Something new was forming. Her arms suddenly ached and shook with effort, it felt like her bow had doubled in draw weight...and yes! It was-it was fully drawn now...

"Hama-ya!!" a scream as it was released, and the bow turned hard enough that if not for her troll robe, it would've sliced her forearm horribly.

A spear of silver-white energy shot at the snake! Unlike her other magical arrows, this one looked like something from a siege weapon! It went into the Dokueki at the join of the heads...and through, and into several trees...punching a hole in it she could've crawled through if she were so minded!

The creature writhed, reared, and toppled...and Watarimono barely avoided the mess as it fell backwards into the bank and sort of-spluched, staining the water green as blood poured from the gaping hole. But she dashed in, leaping to get him clear of the now poisoned water...and scooped him up in passing, landing lightly back on the bank. Dazed, shaking, she slid to her knees as Kaigaishii joined her carefully, hopping from rock to rock to get to the shore. At least the stream would dilute it eventually. She did feel rather bad for the dead fish bobbing on the surface now from the snake's toxins.

So. One hama-ya was strong enough to kill a Dokueki. She now knew how Inuyasha felt when he learned the bakuyuurha and killed Ryukotsuie with it. Awe, and thrill combined...such power! Kami be thanked for it, because they were alive. She was nosed by a stunned Watarimono as Kaigaishii patted her shoulder and sang her praises.

Watarimono, got a good look, a whiff-and moved back.

She was hanyou, and her packmarker! Oh, no. What the hell was going on here?? He hated hanyou! Especially Inu Hanyou! Everyone knew it. Impossible. But-so was that giant arrow she'd just produced from nowhere!

Watarimono turned his head and sneezed. He staggered off to shake the water out of his fur without getting the lady wet. 'Lady' being the operative word. A female of the premier and ruling pack, an Inutaisho female! A Lady and Princess of his Clan, risking her neck for common as muck him. He was humbled.

"Are you ok, Kaigaishii?" Kaigaishii nodded, awed. She smiled in relief, fangs flashing.

"Yes, Lady!" he answered.

"How about you, boy? That was pretty brave, distracting the Dokueki. I always said you were all clever," she managed, looking at the lesser Inu. He nodded, an oddly human gesture. "Who are you, anyway? What pack do you look to? My name's Kagome, Lead Female of the pack of Sesshomaru," Kagome asked kindly, slumping tiredly as she held out her hand for him to sniff in greeting.

No pack collar, maybe one of the free ranging packs? They rarely had contact with them...no. Was that a rope? A frayed rope was around his neck-like a regular dog's leash.

The kind questions shocked Watarimono. The Lady thought he was a lesser cousin? Yet she had still saved him? She could have easily run away with the child-and no one would have blamed her. Who troubled themselves with a single hound? Brave, compassionate, powerful-remarkable. She had defeated a Dokueki alone! Truly, she was worthy of the utmost respect and honor. Awed...he decided there was but one way to repay his great debt to her. He owed her his life, and those of the farmers he'd run to protect.

He shook himself again...and transformed in a soft silvery glow.

He wasn't fast at it, the reason he'd been stuck in his other form. This one...he didn't use that much anyway. At least, not in many years. Kagome's eyes widened as a true Inu youkai appeared in front of her.

The scruffiest member of her adopted kind she'd ever seen. Skinny, lanky, half of one pointed ear missing. A single grey stripe was on each of his high, hollow cheekbones. His hair was the same indeterminate grey as his fur had been, and short, sticking about untidily. Deeply set, steel grey eyes met hers, and he wore a ragged, oversized and loose fitting kimono of faded black fabric and worn sandals. A pair of plain, serviceable knives were sheathed at his waist, with no sword. But he knelt before her, and bowed deeply as he removed the rope leash and tossed it away, his forehead touching the ground as the child peeked over her shoulder at him.

"I am called Watarimono, great Lady. Your eternal, unworthy servant, my most noble and terrible liege and Princess. My life is yours forever," he vowed fervently. Golden brown eyes went huge.

"Oh, dear," she said, getting up. He stayed where he was.

"Please, noble one, allow me to serve you!" Watarimono asked urgently.

"Um, really! You don't have to. No need, all part of the job! Really! You're Clan, I'm Clan, I'm supposed to help you," she said, and a hand waved him off desperately. Oh, no. He wanted to be her vassal! Sesshomaru would never let her live this down! Bad enough they had Jaken and Myouga attached to the pack! Couldn't he just say thank you?

"My Lady, I beg you! Command, and I will do it," he vowed. Kagome groped for a way to get him to stop. She backed up, and he followed. Still on his knees. Kaigaishii watched, wide-eyed.

"Uh, uh..."

"Please, great Lady! Allow me to prove my worth and serve you!"

"You don't have to! I'm sure you have a place. Go on," she asked, moving back, and he...ohhh. Still followed her.

"My place is at your feet, mistress. I pledge myself to your service always. I will follow wherever you go, and serve you well!" he insisted.

"Can't leave you alone for a minute, can I?" Inuyasha! Who'd come running with Sesshomaru as soon as they slew the other one. To find a dead Dokueki, a strange Inu cringing, and Kagome looking like she was at her wit's end. But Watarimono saw him and to Kagome's surprise automatically moved in front of her, hand on knife hilt. He moved to defend his liege lady and the child with her as Inuyasha's eyes went hard at the sight.

Watarimono frowned. A very powerful hanyou that he didn't recognize. A sniff...oh. Her mate from the scent of things, lucky bastard...and...oh no. Sesshomaru was behind and above him. Ah. Her mate-and the Clan Lord. He bowed deeply again, going to his knees again in respect.

The supreme pack leader. The Lord himself. Oh, crap. That was Sesshomaru himself! He'd seen him at a distance years ago-once. Never so close to the son of Inutaisho himself! He stayed there as Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed slightly when they raked over him. A peasant. Low ranking, not strong. Kagome's mate pulled her into an embrace, and Watarimono heard the soft words they spoke.

"I can't leave you fucking anywhere, damn it...you could've been killed!"

"I'm sorry. I had to help," she said. Inuyasha made a face.

"Kagome. Explain," Sesshomaru said as he looked at the mess and frowned.

"There were two of them, one chasing this fellow. The young Lord Kaigaishii helped me take care of it," a smile at the boy, who straightened proudly, "and this is um..." she stopped. His name slipped right out of her head as Kagome explained, still tucked into Inuyasha's arms. Her new vassal immediately saw a way to serve her.

"I am Watarimono, my liege," he prompted. At that...Sesshomaru landed. Another stray! His eyes went to the last such she'd brought home, so to speak. Inuyasha. But this one...he sniffed, and frowned. He did not know him, and saw no tokens of a pack. But not an outcast or exile-the Clan Lord would know. One of theirs, yes. But a stray.

Idly, he wondered if she fed them or something, and thus they kept sniffing around.

"You accepted this...as a vassal?" he asked Kagome coldly.

"Uh...well...I-um..." Kagome fidgeted.

"She didn't reject him, my Lord. He pledged himself," Kaigaishii piped up.

"I serve the Lady Kagome. My life belongs to the noble and mighty Princess," Watarimono agreed. She winced as Inuyasha mouthed the words 'noble and mighty Princess' and looked like he was trying to decide if he ought to laugh now or later. But Sesshomaru merely nodded.

"Very well." At that-she froze. She figured he'd get her off the hook. Watarimono's eyes widened when he learned who the strange fellow was, her mate. He had been out of touch lately! The outcast Inuyasha was in the Clan?

"What do you mean, I can't get rid of him?" she asked urgently after they returned to the manor. Kaigaishii had been sent to bed and to clean up, scolded by worried packmates-and her vassal had taken up position outside the room they sat in when she'd told him to wait for her. They had been pleased to hear her new arrow was not only usable but powerful...if not happy about the reason she'd had to learn it.

"You saved him. He has pledged himself by his own vow. You did not reject him outright. He is now your personal vassal, packsister, as I taught you," Sesshomaru replied. As it had been with himself and Jaken, so it was with her and this Watarimono.

"Keh. Now you get the fun of having a vassal, Kagome. Good luck with that," Inuyasha commented with a snort as he sat, Kagome leaning against his shoulder with a wince. If he was anything like Myouga-he'd be pretty useless.

"Who is this Watarimono, anyways, Sesshomaru? Do you know him?" Inuyasha asked.

"I do not. A mere peasant," Sesshomaru said dismissively.

"Well...what do I do with him?" Kagome asked.

"Eh-don't know. Maybe he can be useful with something," Inuyasha said with a shrug. They were interrupted by the peasant in question at the door.

"My Lords, my Lady, a meal is being brought. Your other followers are coming as well," he said carefully. Rin came to sit beside Kagome for dinner and Jaken settled himself.

Watarimono sat carefully beside the Imp, sniffing and cautiously eating.

"Aren't you hungry?" Kagome asked him as he picked at his meal shyly. This morning, he'd planned to be eating from a scrap bowl left by a farmer...now he was dining with his Clan Lord, his Lord's half-brother and packsecond, and his new liege.

Unnerving wasn't the word for it.

"Undoubtedly he is counting his good fortune at your kindness, Lady Kagome. Taking in such a lowly creature is far more than he deserves," Jaken sniped.

"Stop it, Jaken! Don't let him get to you, Watarimono, he's rude." Watarimono nodded, and risked a smile.

"Thank you, mistress," he answered.

"Eh-don't call me that, ok? Why don't you tell us about yourself. Like how you ended up smelling like humans and running from a Dokueki," she asked.

"Yes. Um...not much to tell, Lady," Watarimono admitted. He took a sip of tea and began, "my pack is-was the broadstream, though I have not been there for many years." A southern one, Lord Aki's holding, he was an effective leader, but kept his pack on a tight leash. Kagome nodded.

"I've heard of them. Go on."

"Well...I found I liked travel. I always have. And one day, I kept walking and didn't go back. I've moved about, mostly with humans. Safer than running alone, I'm not powerful, I can transform into an Inu and I'm not bad with knives, but that's about it. So-I usually stayed as a Kai Inu. Hunting, guarding, that sort of thing, trading work for a place to stay. I was staying at a farm when I smelled the snake and I owed them for hospitality. Everything I heard said they like to eat our kind best, so I was trying to lead it away when you happened to rescue me, great Lady," he finished. Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were surprised. Inuyasha had to give him that he had guts, at least. No real powers, but he was willing to try and help mortals he'd owed.

"Eh...kinda clever, actually. So you guarded and hunted as an Inu? Playing pet for mortals," Inuyasha said slowly. Watarimono shrugged.

"Mostly. It was a living, my Lord. They helped me, so I helped them, it was a fair trade. Besides, it was fun. Humans are an interesting bunch to be around. Now, though...I will follow my liege wherever she goes. That was my choice, and it is my place now to serve her always," he said firmly.

"Will you, now?" the hanyou shook his head and glanced at Kagome, adding- "I should've known. Nothing but trouble."

"Ha ha," she said, and sighed, "well, I think it was very brave of you, Watarimono. I'm sure you'll-make a fine vassal." He nodded eagerly.

"You will see, mis-my Lady. I will serve you well." At that, Kagome sighed again as talk turned to immediate matters.

Inuyasha, though, he frowned slightly. Another responsibility added to their load. Looking around the half-ruined manor...at Watarimono...and realized that yes, more was changing. If Kagome hadn't been there, the Inu and the humans would likely have died, or it would have attacked the holding here. A few months ago Sesshomaru alone would have dealt with them. How had he managed? He watched as the Clan Lord calmly listened to their requests after supper and Kagome's advice on what she'd seen, Jaken's statements on the status of the pack...

All of these people and many others were his half-brother's to look after. Now his and Kagome's as well. In a weird way, he now understood Sesshomaru's desire to become stronger and gain the Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha only had his friends to look after back then, and before that only himself and then Kikyou briefly. He had strengthened the sword to protect them, look after Kagome and the others.

But Sesshomaru had the weight of the entire Clan on his shoulders since Father had died and never once spoke of it. All those times he would yell and scream as they fought-that he was stupid, and selfish and useless...Musha had said he was training him. For this? Kagome had said frequently Sesshomaru needed her. It wasn't just for selfish reasons, to get back at him. He needed help with all of this, and had been too proud and stubborn to admit it. Inuyasha was sure of that now.

But if that was so, why then had he never taken him in? Because he was a hanyou? Inuyasha couldn't ask. Mother had been at the Keep from what Musha said...yet they had lived with her family, not stayed as an honored widow and his sibling under his protection. Why? Because he hated mortals? No.

For once, the hanyou suspected there was more. His brother dutifully saw to such trivial matters as how much rice they had in their stores here. Sesshomaru attended to the tiniest detail of his duties even when he didn't want to, and that was a serious obligation he'd ignored. Inuyasha didn't understand. What had his beloved mother ever done, even as a mortal-to cause that kind of hatred? Father's death? Could that be all it was? Why then did he ever accept Kagome as help...when his own blood kin was seen as unfit?

Sesshomaru caught his brother peering at him and had no idea why. There was a slight inquiring frown, but Inuyasha looked away. Kagome noted the exchange and let it go.

Author's notes- Ok! Long chapter thanks to tons of dialogue! Lot of notes in this one. First off- the Hama-Ya. What, you thought she wasn't getting to use it after I got it to her in AO? Piffle! Say hello to her big honking arrow o' doom!

To recap her Hamayami's various energy arrows and their uses:  
Seirei-ya Spirit Arrows: create and enhance youkai auras, and can target foes.  
Shoheki-ya Barrier Arrows: when fired, spread into short term barriers (shields)  
Hi-ya Fire Arrows: Her basic combative arrow, not unlike her old Purifying Arrows  
Hama-Ya Spearhead Arrows: Heavy combative arrows that do massive penetration damage.

All of them, and the Hamayami itself-are my own original creations and belong to me.

And yep-Kagome now has her own personal vassal! I originally intended for Watarimono to show up all the way back in WADC, but he didn't seem to fit in there or in AO. So-he finally worked here. I was glad to be able to add him to the mix. The reference to Jaken is from the anime ep. 'Jaken's plan to steal the Tetsusaiga' that goes into how they met. Some names as well: Gozentaru-'Proud or haughty'. Watarimono 'wanderer'. Kaigaishii-gallant or brave. They seemed to suit. And yes-Inuyasha's got a lot of new questions about his brother that will be gone into. Thanks for Reading!-Namiyo


	7. The Overtures

Chapter 7- The Overtures

Disclaimed!

Recap: More Dokueki are dead, and Kagome's got herself a personal vassal. Inuyasha's grown up a bit more and discovered a lot of unanswered questions about his brother and the past. What about Shippo? What about the wolves? What about the panthers? What happens now? Read on!

This chapter takes place after the last two and references the days preceding.-Namiyo

Tohan walked, angry, muttering to herself. Her staff swung as she strode along. Ingrates! She wished the master were indeed alive-he would have eaten them all for less!

She had returned alone to her lands, no news had come of what happened then. A matter much on Sesshomaru's mind and others...if they had known, well.

Vengeance had been the last thing on Tohan's mind. What was-was the fact that her control and place had indeed been slipping. When she came home to the hidden underground caverns of her people, they were not welcoming. She came alone, when her kin had gone with her.

"They died?" one demanded, gaping.

"Who has done this?" Comments and questions abounded.

She told them after they gathered. There was a long, angry silence when she was done. Panthers didn't struggle as Wolves did, more like Inu, they had followed the Master, and then his chief servants, his children...Panthers were cats, after all. Seeming and posturing, respect and it's illusion often counted for more than mere power.

Leading them was indeed like herding cats at times.

Now there was only one such left of the four children of the Panther Master-who had slain one of her own, who was the one least beloved...Tohan. Who, like Sesshomaru, had ignored the silliness of their social ways, caring only for the larger picture and leaving such things to her siblings. Like him, she was a solitary sort who kept her own council. Natsu and the others had constantly been engaged in games and ploys, the social dance of manners and such-not her. Tohan wasn't made that way. She sunned alone, hunted alone. Lived apart in one section of the caverns. Now, though, she paid the price for being unsocial. She had expected anger. Questions, confusion, yes-but not what happened.

"They could not do as they said. Sad. You aren't my leader, they were. You didn't care, and now they are gone. You are not a worthy leader. You are not one of us, Tohan," one said firmly...and turned his back. Hisses met this. Rejection. Then more...and giggles.

"No! How dare you!?" she yelled. They rejected her. Her? Even if she made them turn, fought them-she would never rule them. They might even let her claim to run things, or give orders...but no one would obey, or worse, do so only because it suited them, making more of a fool of her.

They did not love her, and now they no longer respected her. Because she lost and failed to do as promised by her siblings. She had not seen that they were playing a game as well, been fooled by them...alone, Tohan was seen as unworthy to rule. Not as one of them as the others had been. She had needed her siblings, and never knew it. Too late, she realized her preference for being alone had been a dangerous indulgence.

No one answered. Only tails, twitching in amusement. She backed up, back stiff...and left.

No more Tohan, ruler of the Panthers. Now it was Tohan, now homeless ex-ruler of the Panthers. Oh, they'd allow her to stay in their lands. And consider her fair game for play. Their play was not kind to the object of it. Where to go? The old Lynx lands were out. North was the Bear-and they did not like her kind. Farther along were also no friends. So where? The choice seemed clear.

She turned her steps to the Inu lands. If her tribe was gone-maybe-no. The Panther was too proud to go to the Keep and ask for sanctuary. Too much blood. Too much time. It had been too late centuries before when they first met...if only she'd dared, much perhaps would have been different. But he would not mind her on his lands. Tohan was sure of it.

Then, a few days after slipping across their border, following old scent trails without considering it...she heard the screams.

"Go ahead and do it!" Shippo yelled, backing up until he bumped a tree. Kouga, however, hesitated. He sniffed. Fresh bruises. Inuyasha and the monk. They'd beaten the shit out of him. He smelled different, too. Older. Kitsune were tricky things...the Gorashi flashed as he glared at the fox, standing there with a bundle and looking terrified. Tohan had been drawn to the screams, and watched...

"What'd you do, brat?" he asked suspiciously.

"None of your business!" Shippo said, backing up.

"Hm. So...won't say?" Kouga poked.

"They-made me leave," he admitted. The wolf laughed.

"So I should spare you?"

"I don't care. Go ahead and kill me." This earned him an amused look.

"I will, runt. Believe me-I will. Hold still, and it'll go quick," Kouga said simply, but the wolf turned at the scent carried by a shift in the breeze.

"No..." Shippo trembled violently as he whispered it.

"Tohan!" Kouga snarled. They had helped Ayami. Damn her! But her staff lifted.

"Kouga," she returned, and she fired a blast of ice.

"Bitch! You and your people destroyed me!" Kouga dodged and came at her, blades ready. Shippo watched, wide eyed...and cast his foxfire at the wolf. Just as Natsu once had, casting her fire to protect her sister...

"Foxfire!" he yelled. Tohan evaded the wolf's strike, and-grabbed him?

"Come!" she ordered, dashing away. The wolf gave chase...and Shippo transformed. Tohan gasped as she was suddenly borne aloft on a bubble! Tohan had saved him, so he'd return the favor.

"Hold on!" Shippo managed, floating away.

"I could have killed him, you know," she told him dryly, and peered down. Unsure of why she had helped him, only that he had done as Natzu once had...she stayed on, and they floated off.

"Eh-I'd rather get away!" Shippo admitted.

Others were meeting as well...

'I had to tease him,' Yari thought with a sigh as he tracked supper through the hills days later. This land was rich, shockingly so to youkai accustomed to the more barren upper slopes. Prey was plentiful, it was well watered and the winters would be far gentler.

But they had stores to fill along with their bellies, and the caverns had been left in poor condition. When the pack had come down, they'd brought all they could from their dens, but had left a good bit of supplies behind out of necessity. Yari honestly wished Kouga's former pack luck with finding the well hidden caches. They had been sent there, and that bunch of softlings would have hard going for a time. As for themselves, he'd have to make sure this easy life didn't make them lose their edge.

He eyed his friend, currently leading this hunt. Karyuudo's mood hadn't improved of late as Yari had hoped. Having an entire tribe dumped into his lap was no treat. Especially one that still had Dokueki loose, and an enemy on their flanks. He was still kicking himself for taking the position and scouring for every scrap of useful information. Karyuudo was called 'hunter' for a reason. They hunted a bear now...but the primary prey was the Inu Clan. The local pack and the border defenses in particular.

This Yotogi fellow, their neighbor.

Who was-yes. Watching for them. Just inside the pass, a lesser Inu was on patrol. Not technically violating territory, merely on the edge of it. A big, black brindled lesser cousin as their own wolves were. He signaled, and his leader nodded. He'd scented it as well.

But the bear was taken first. Then, and only then did they approach. Karyuudo signaled half the hunting party to tend to supper and led the rest to the border. Sure enough, it was sitting right at the edge of the border and watching them. It merely waited with unnatural patience as they stood at a safe distance.

"We see you," he said as the Inu sat. Big, with an Inu packsign, Yotogi's.

"Want to meet with Yotogi. Tell him. Two days from now, at your end of the pass," he ordered, and there was a disdainful sniff.

"You'll find a way." Was all Karyuudo said.

"Is there a reason you remain, kitsune? I have said I mean you no harm. We aided one another, that should end the matter," Tohan asked, puzzled.

The kit had let her down at a safe distance and was walking behind her. Shippo had nowhere to go and the Panther had said she wouldn't hurt him. He was used to powerful youkai looking after him, really. Also to having some company. Tohan had helped Kagome and the others, they had said so.

"My name is Shippo, you know," he said, and looked awkward. "You aren't mad...I helped Kagome save Inuyasha?" he added carefully.

"No. I did as well in a way. It is not her fault she had to act to protect her own, and my late siblings were the ones who renewed the feud. I have no interest in gaining vengeance, if that is what keeps you here. You may tell Kagome that when next you see her," she instructed, her warm, furry voice almost amused.

"No...I won't see her. Not again," Shippo said sadly, and the Panther was surprised. Kitsune were inveterate tricksters, so she had assumed he was lying to Kouga.

"What I heard you tell Kouga was the truth, then?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yeah," he admitted.

"Why is this?" she asked, leaning on her staff. Blushing-Shippo told her.

"That's why," he admitted.

"I see. You are outcast by choice. Why not return to the mortal woman?"

"Why are you not with the Panthers?" he shot back, and there was a chuckle.

"I am not-and I see you are not going back. You should, you know. A young fox has little chance in the wider world with enemies like Kouga hunting him."

"No. It is time for me to become a great warrior," Shippo declaimed, folding his arms.

"I wish you good fortune, then," Tohan answered, and started walking...with him following her. "Kitsune. You still follow me. Why?" she repeated after stopping again.

"Well, um...I have no place to go. I can't go back to the village."

"This does not mean you may remain. Panthers eat foxes, you know," Tohan stated.

"Hey! You said you wouldn't hurt me! I-I'm just going that way," he stammered.

"I see," she said, and resumed her walk. He followed...and she permitted it. Short of killing him-she suspected he would follow in any case.

The company was welcome, in a way.

"A meeting," Yotogi noted musingly as he absorbed the news in their camp. Lady Yumi frowned slightly.

"Can we trust them?" she asked, hands aflutter.

"Seems to me we'll have to try, my dear," he commented.

Two days later, two heavily armed groups met at the pass. Yotogi frowned. A small wolf was leading them. For his part, Karyuudo studied the Inu ranged in front of him. Healthy, well armed and watchful. Yotogi smelled strong, and in his armor looked imposing. Very well. He had no desire to take anything from this pack, they looked as though they could hold what was theirs. Karyuudo respected that-and the fact that Yotogi's people had kept to their territory.

"Lord Karyuudo," Yotogi said finally, bowing.

"Lord Yotogi," he replied, returning it.

"You asked for a meeting. I wonder why."

"To settle matters," Karyuudo said simply, and looked impassive. Yotogi took his measure and was troubled. A quiet, small wolf. He would have to be both cunning and ruthless to rise so far. Not a comforting combination. Kouga now-he was smart, but blustered, was egotistical and could be led. The same tactics would not work on this one.

"I don't have that authority."

"No? I want to settle this, Inu Lord. Negotiate with Inutaisho's sons for repayment owed. I think you can arrange that."

"Lord Inutaisho, Wolf. We owe you nothing." Yari bristled at the rudeness. Karyuudo lifted a hand to calm him. That the packsecond backed off was noted. As only to be expected-this Karyuudo had a firm grip on his people.

"Seems to me the-Lady Kagome does and her pack with her. I can always take it in blood. Rather not," his eyes were cool, "but I can and will if I must." It was not a threat. It was said as a matter of fact.

"I see why you lead them now, Lord," Yotogi answered after a moment.

"Hm. I'll meet him, so long as it is soon. You have three days to tell me yes, or I assume we are finished with talking," Karyuudo told him.

"Very well. I will pass on your request."

A nod, and the meeting was done.

"Repayment? The only repayment is blood!" the elder said flatly. They lounged or sat as they liked, looking at Karyuudo. Some were wolf in form, some human like and aged. The oldest, most cunning members of the Tribe. They'd come to discuss matters once they heard of his overture to the Inu. He would gladly take their advice, but in the end, he would decide.

"We cannot trust them. Their female betrayed Kouga and us," another said gravely.

"Maybe so. Maybe he did it first," Karyuudo answered.

"Unacceptable. They have no honor and their female with them. Kouga sought to ally-and see how they repaid him."

"Perhaps. But I understand he tried to force her to become his mate," the Lord answered.

"It will seem weak!" The elders were livid-and nervous. Karyuudo could tell.

"We advise against this." They almost all agreed.

"I believe it best to see. We can hardly protect what is ours now, without wasting more on Kouga's mistakes. She killed Ayami and there have been no incursions on our lands."

"They seek to lull us, test us," another argued, posture stiff.

"No. I do not agree, honored elders."

"Neither do I," one, the oldest, Koden, spoke. The very old wolf had seemingly dozed as he listened to the comments, but now shook his ruff and sat up. "It is possible, I allow that much. What I want to know is how will you safeguard our interests, Karyuudo?"

Questions were asked, and answered. At last...they did agree on an arrangement.

Elsewhere, others came to understandings.

"If you follow, kitsune, you will behave," Tohan warned. She was fishing as she spoke by simply freezing small sections of the pond. Shippo helped by pulling out the ice and pulling the trapped fish free. She realized now that she hadn't been eating-it startled her how hungry she was and that she could not remember her last meal clearly. Tohan had not eaten since she was driven out...until the kit required food.

"You going to call me Shippo yet? We're partners now!" He'd decided that he was tired of being called 'runt' or 'brat' or anything else. The Panther hadn't called him that-only 'kitsune', or 'child'. But it rankled that he was still not considered an equal.

Tohan-if anyone had told him he'd be traveling with her...he'd have laughed. But really, he saw little choice. Kouga would hunt him now, and there was no way he'd manage without help. Tohan didn't want to kill him, and well, she'd sort of looked after him for the last two days. Although she didn't go after Kouga as expected. He'd been sure she would, but she didn't. They'd just been wandering. Like she had...nothing to do, really.

Shippo was used to having direction. Not to mention she looked frail and exhausted, yet kept moving. He was worried under his bravado.

"Partners? With a child? Hardly," she answered with some spark in her voice.

"I'm not a kid!"

"Hmp. So you say. You were content to play one." He'd admitted it.

"Well-I'm not now! I'm strong-and...I'm useful in lots of ways-like whatever you're up to," Shippo argued. She ignored him. "Hey! Aren't you listening to me? What are you up to, anyway?"

A shrug was his answer. Tohan had no desire to do much of anything. Since her tribe drove her out she'd been on automatic. The Panther supposed she ought to hunt Kouga, he'd been part and parcel of her fall by his actions, or go to Sesshomaru, perhaps...

No. None of it felt right. She was tired and hungry, so she just ate for now.

Losing one's place in the world, one's position, and one's family tended to leave wounds. Tohan didn't realize she was metaphorically licking them. As Shippo was, in his own way by seeking a place to belong. She was used to leading, to having others around to direct, so his presence was oddly comforting. Shippo's presence was making her more aware of the world, when she likely would have wandered until she died in a few days from hunger or exposure.

"Tohan-are you alright?" he asked finally, and she looked up.

"I will be," she answered, adding, "so rest, kitsune. We travel more tomorrow. I wish to find a place to rest a bit, this will not do for long." He nodded, looking a bit relieved.

Author's notes- Ah. A bit sad, isn't it? But the wolves are starting to be sorted out. The Wolf elders are based on the Manga, they meet with Kouga in it a few times, and a lot of acrimony is implied. I hope what happened to Shippo was a surprise! Koden means tradition as I understand it. Thanks for Reading!-Namiyo


	8. The Vassals

Chapter 8-The Vassals

Me? Own Inuyasha or related characters? Nope. I do not.

Recap: Shippo escaped Kouga-with help from a now deposed Tohan. The fox and panther now travel together. The Wolf Tribe seeks to arrange a meeting with Sesshomaru, neither aware of the change in rulers of the cats. Karyuudo had to cut a deal with his Tribal elders. What happens now? Read on!

When they got home, Kagome had Watarimono assigned quarters, and asked the servants quietly to get him something nicer to wear and show him around the place. Sesshomaru didn't tolerate unkempt or scruffy-it reflected poorly on him. After that, she assumed he'd be incorporated into the Keep's staff somehow. That was the plan.

The staff weren't sure where he fit though-anymore than Watarimono himself. Jaken had duties here, and old Myouga just sort of hopped about as he pleased...but Lady Kagome's personal vassal was at loose ends. Her official vassal. A matter of much note. One member of the staff in particular was furious when this common creature was installed in the Keep in such circumstances.

Guard Captain Onjou.

Onjou, pacing and brooding in his office later-was indeed jealous. Furious as well, actually. Until this, he'd been harboring such great hopes for himself. Ever since she, the Lead Female of Sesshomaru-actually remembered his name when she brought her new mate home with her.

Lady Kagome. He was an admirer of hers, had been since the Dokueki attacked his small pack-and she and the tajiya had fought it off. His formidable kinswoman, Lady Atae, had given her one of their great treasures, the robe of Mountain Troll hair. She had earned their respect and the Lady's personal friendship that day. A remarkable maiden. He had volunteered for service with the Keep Guard not least because of her brave actions. Onjou had a strong sense of personal honor, and a desire to be the best. That meant service with the best of the Clan-and coming to the Keep.

He'd only served here a short while when Lord Inuyasha came courting her. Onjou could not blame him for trying. Even as a hanyou, he would privately admit he found her very appealing, not knowing he was yet another who fell under her innocent spell. Then Inuyasha had won his Lady, and Onjou had quite reasonably thought nothing of it since he'd been well aware he'd no chance with her. The Inu had just been pleased to see her happy at last. If Lord Inuyasha made her so, then he had Onjou's respect and loyalty.

But she had not forgotten him. Lady Kagome had offered him her trust, given him the chance to perform important, dangerous tasks in rescuing her Lord and Lord Sesshomaru, and rewarded him handsomely for it. In return, he had done his best to live up to the expectations that trust placed on him, and gloried in it. In the recognition of his value, in serving her, and what it could mean to him and his pack.

His pack was small, yes-but her favor had aided them in regaining their lost prestige.

Lady Atae had been Lord Inutaisho's favorite concubine, and it had once meant they were much more important. His son's respect for her and her age had allowed her-if not so much their pack-to retain an honored, lesser position when that had ended. It had been a reasonable hope that Kagome would choose him, Onjou, as a personal vassal at some point and they would again hold the greater influence they had once enjoyed. Everyone had assumed she would have one someday, after all. Why not him?

Instead, a common as muck half-outcast from the Broadstream had his place! A few of the Guard from that Pack had been willing to tell him all about Watarimono. A low born creature, one of little note or ability. He'd simply left his pack! Wandered off as his name implied, and not worth the trouble of bringing back, they said! Lord Aki had little interest in an Inu who did not fit into his view of how a packmate should be. Well, now that collection of upstarts would no doubt take belated note of him.

A clawed fist slammed into the wood of his office. Onjou didn't understand. He'd done all the right things, been the finest servant he could be-and still he was denied. How else could he have proved his worth? Why did Lady Kagome only offer so much and no more? Why would she not choose him? Onjou had heard of the story that this Watarimono had just stumbled into the position. He simply didn't believe it.

No one was that lucky!

Kagome retired to their rooms and changed into some of the lingerie she bought in Tokyo. She would face whatever happened with the wolves willingly, but she wasn't wasting time they could have together now. Sesshomaru snorted at Inuyasha's thrilled expression and how flushed he was when his head came back out the door after he went inside to fetch her in to eat...and had supper sent in, slamming the door shut. He spent the evening with Rin, enjoying his daughter's company.

Kagome thought things were at least settled here at the Keep-until she got up the next morning to discover Watarimono sitting in front of their door when she opened it. He wore a new, but somehow already scruffy looking simple black silk kimono. A shirt the same color as his gray facial stripes was beneath it.

"Good morning, my Lady!" he said pleasantly, and she smiled.

"Good morning, Watarimono. You were waiting for me?" she asked. A nod and a bow. He didn't know what else to do, really.

Later, she sighed as she walked into the gardens until she got to a small arched bridge over a stream. Yep. He was padding behind her. All day, he'd hovered. When she'd had her morning workout with Musha, when she'd worked on the paperwork that always seemed to be lurking, when she settled some minor problems with the staff. Watarimono was there every time she turned around. Although he had gotten someone to fetch tea and collected some scrolls she'd dropped-it was getting on her nerves.

That and the cries of the lesser Inu in the distance. She wanted to flatten her ears in annoyance at the yipping. Instead, she sighed and leaned on the railing. Absently, the Inu settled to sit beside her feet in his human like form.

"You've been very busy and seem unhappy. Is there nothing I can do to help, Lady?" he asked as she glanced at him.

"No. Thanks, though." For a moment, they just stayed like that, and she sighed.

"Can I not fetch your Lord? Or perhaps-"

"You don't have to keep trying so hard, you know," she said as she glanced over with a twitch of her ears, tapping her claws on the rail lightly.

"I, well. I'm not sure what to do as your vassal, my Lady," he admitted.

"That makes two of us confused. I've never had a vassal, Watarimono. You don't seem like Jaken or Myouga, they're the only vassals I've been around, you know, and Sesshomaru and Inuyasha have had them a long time and know what to do with them. Those two haven't been much help either. They think it's funny, and all my fault you and I are in this mess. Sesshomaru told me you were my responsibility, so I get to work it out. Typical," Kagome answered with an embarrassed grin. One that made him smile back.

"I see. We just need to figure out how to go on our own, then. That I'm used to-figuring things out as I go, my Lady," Watarimono shuffled a bit, and looked nervously around. The hanyou could guess why.

"Little intimidating, isn't it?" she asked, and he nodded.

It was. After really understanding who he'd gone and sworn himself to, that is. Watarimono had been a low member of a large pack. The maids and gardeners were like him, yes, but most of the Inu here were of greater position at home-certainly the ones in regular contact with the Lords were. Everyone eyed him, the new personal vassal to the much respected Lady Kagome, the Keep's mistress.

There'd been comments, sneers. He was unworthy to be in such a position of importance and he knew it. Angering her had seemed like a really, really bad idea with so many looking on in disapproval. He worried, and kept close to her protection...since it was too late now and he had made his choice. But she was speaking.

"Me too sometimes. Look, I'm not that great a Lady. Why don't we start by having you call me Kagome or something?" she offered.

"I can't call you by name. It's not right, even I know that, Lady Kagome," Watarimono said firmly. At that, Kagome nodded with a sigh.

"Alright. Well...we're going to have to-I don't know, get used to things, ok? But the following's got to stop, it's kinda creepy."

"Don't like it? I understand. I was...afraid of doing things wrong, Lady, and angering you. So it seemed smartest to stay close and be on hand if you wanted something done."

"Makes sense." Another glance over as the sounds of the lesser cousins rose and fell.

"Thank you, for understanding, Lady."

"Sheesh, they're noisy today," Kagome commented. He cocked his head and listened.

"Who wouldn't be? One of the bitches has whelped from the baying," Watarimono commented, and her eyes lit.

"You understand them?" Kagome asked excitedly.

"No...I just know their pack calls, my former pack had them run with us. They don't mind me since my other form's close to theirs, but lesser cousins can't really talk," Watarimono said honestly.

"True. I could wish we could talk to them sometimes instead of having to puzzle things out from body language and calls. Sesshomaru finds them really annoying sometimes, they adore him and I think it gets on his nerves. They like me a lot, but they all practically worship him-maybe because he can change into a giant Inu," Kagome mused out loud.

"Well, he is the supreme pack leader. You can't change form? I assumed with your ears-but you're hanyou," Watarimono paled. He looked like he was afraid he'd insulted her as soon as the words left his mouth. He wasn't sure he hadn't. But she smiled.

"It doesn't bother me. I am what I am. Does it bother you, Watarimono?"

"No," a shrug, "I've never met any female so powerful, Lady, half-blooded or not. Plus, you're very kind, even to them," Watarimono admitted.

"Thank you. I like the ears, Inuyasha gave them to me," she said, but he looked confused.

So, she took him for a walk, and they talked. The first of several such chats. Onjou, though-when he arrived to tell her supplies were spotted on the way to the Keep, glared at the Inu beside her when she couldn't see it. The cold look made him shiver. Myouga, however...did see it from where he was perched on a bench.

"No! My Lord's rooms were dusted improperly! See to it being redone immediately!" Jaken yelled, gesturing with his staff. The maid nodded unhappily, and left. The imp swore to himself as he scuttled to the next thing on his list. So much to do as always. But the servant suddenly yelped and slapped her neck.

"Oh, must you deny a poor flea a small meal?" Myouga wailed.

"Stop bothering my servants," Jaken snapped, annoyed.

"Hmp. They aren't your servants, you proud Imp! You grow too high in your place! I came to see you, not a maid anyway," the flea shot back.

"Me? I've no time! Much needs looking after for my Lord," he grumbled.

"This is for my master and yours. Privately," Myouga told him.

"Very well, but do not waste my time!" Jaken warned as the flea hopped into his hand. The imp walked quickly down the hall into a set of almost completely empty rooms. His.

"Now talk!" Jaken ordered, sitting on a mat and frowning.

"We have to do something about this Watarimono," Myouga told him.

"Do? What is there to do? Kagome took that creature in. It's her responsibility to see about him," Jaken answered pompously.

"It will make our masters unhappy should there be trouble over him. A good vassal-like myself," Myouga preened, "is very capable of spotting and helping with such things. He's in over his head, and you know it."

"Trouble? With whom? Who would dare interfere in-"

"Oh, do stop puffing! Why is Onjou so angry with him? I know you, you likely know everything that happens here. I used to...but it has been so long since I served here I do not hear all that happens." Sesshomaru had all but purged the staff when he took over.

The non Inu, he'd expected. Inutaisho's son had never liked them-saw them as being more loyal to his father than himself. Which, the flea gladly admitted, was true. But even the Inu servants had been almost entirely changed over, undoubtedly because he was desperate to make his own mark on the old place. Few remained from his time here serving Inutaisho.

"Well, I do keep track of things. You're right to note it. Onjou? Oh...I know why," Jaken looked smug as he leaned over. "It's said he had hopes of serving her personally as a vassal when she chose him as emissary and rewarded him by promoting him to the Captaincy. He's not the only one who thought that either."

"What? Why did you not say sooner? You know how Inu view such posts." From Jaken's expression-he didn't. To be fair, there were no other personal vassals here besides himself to an Inutaisho blood for many, many years. Now Myouga saw Jaken clearly was not in his master's close confidences, as he had been to both Inutaisho and Inuyasha.

"I do not see why this Onjou is less than pleased, given his rapid rise. He should be grateful!" Jaken scowled. Myouga stared at him in shock. How much of an idiot was he?

Myouga winced. He knew Kagome. She likely hadn't considered the matter when he'd flung himself at her feet and pleaded to serve her. His dear Master was still innocent in the ways of Clan politics-but Sesshomaru. He had no excuse!

The flea sighed. Sesshomaru hadn't changed a bit from childhood. The Broadstream were a steady, stable pack from all accounts, he likely saw the matter as a grand joke on both old Lord Aki and young Kagome. A weakling with no real ties to his birthpack as her vassal! If she had to have an Inu follower, he could ask for no better.

So, Myouga explained.

Non Inu like himself and Jaken were servants, and accepted as such. For Inu, though, it was a matter of great prestige and honor. Inu who held personal vassalage to the premier pack were highly sought after as mates and held in high regard. Kagome had Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's ears, so the one who had hers was of course someone in a powerful position. One their packs-normally-would take great advantage of. If they allowed this to become a mess, then it would only bring shame on the House they served.

The Imp considered, and looked troubled.

"Then we shall take him in hand! It will please my Lord to do so!" Jaken declaimed.

"Good. Their father would expect no less. Sesshomaru still pulling the same things! Boy still hasn't learned a thing." The imp peered at the flea in outrage.

"Do not ever speak so of my terrible Lord!"

"Hmp. I knew your 'terrible lord' when he was a puppy. I was go-between at his parent's mating! I'm an old flea and I'll say as I please!" Myouga said firmly. Gone were the days he would pretend age had dulled his memories out of love for his young master. He saw no kindness in telling the angry young hanyou he served what he would forever be lacking. About his father, the Keep he should have been reared in, or details of the Clan and family that had rejected him.

So they went to discuss the matter with Watarimono.

To find...he was indeed aware of the problem. After he let them into his rooms, he clearly did understand when they explained their concerns.

"You understand, we cannot discuss this with our lieges? But we must know where your loyalty lies. Make a place for you-and quickly," Myouga said carefully.

"My loyalty is with Lady Kagome. I chose to serve her alone. She chose to accept me," Watarimono looked grim as he answered. These two knew this place, and he had only thought he was worried before.

"That is best. Should you demonstrate that, I feel we can avoid much trouble here. Now...we just need to find you something to do." Myouga suggested.

"Indeed! My Lord will expect peace in his Keep. Shuji sees to Lord Inuyasha now-perhaps you can assist the Lady in a similar way?" Jaken suggested.

"I...don't know anything about-"

"Hm. Well. We will find something, and we'll make it clear your pack does not profit from this boon!" Jaken warned with a shake of his staff.

"Fair enough," Watarimono agreed.

But word came that he was to go with the Lady to meet the Wolves. Onjou as well-and Watarimono grabbed a chance to speak to the Guard Captain before they left.

"Er-Captain Onjou? May I speak with you?" he asked carefully as the short Inu sat in one of the courtyard gardens, resting after overseeing the dispositions for the journey.

"Lady Kagome has sent you?" he asked coldly.

"No. I...just wanted to say I was sorry," Watarimono admitted, and Onjou frowned.

"Why is this?"

"Because, well. I was told you had hoped-"

"It was not to be," Onjou answered. Damned gossip vine. The Inu frowned warningly, adding, "do not think I will fail to watch you, peasant. Your pack will gain no special foothold for this."

"I serve her. Not them, I could care less about them. Don't think otherwise. If you wanted to be near her to advance, then you-well, you didn't deserve it," Watarimono said firmly. Enraged, Onjou's eyes hardened.

"Really? I didn't? Until you came I was near to a permanent place at her side! A great Lady deserves more than a useless little tagalong who stole a way into this Keep! Her pity for you is all that allows you to stay, peasant. Don't think it will always protect you," Onjou's expression said it all-and his scent. Kagome's vassal's eyes widened.

"You didn't want to just be her vassal, did you? You're in love with-" he was cut off by a growl.

"Shut up! You know nothing!" Onjou's hand lashed out-and it was dodged easily.

"Don't push me," Watarimono growled back, hackles rising.

"I could say the same," the Captain returned.

"Really? What was your plan, Onjou? Win a place as her vassal-and offer yourself to her? Worm your way into her affections for a little mounting on the side? I heard what my Lady does to unwelcome suitors-and a Lady such as her will never stray."

"No. My feelings for the Lady are above such trivia...and not your concern. Bring it up again-even suggest it-and I'll rip your throat out!" Onjou snarled.

"You can try. You're just lucky that hanyou she chose doesn't know. Keep your nose away from her and stay off my back, or he won't have to deal with you," Watarimono's hand drifted to his knife hilt. Onjou was armed, but he was a damned good shot with a thrown blade. Watarimono had heard the Captain could turn into a Shibi. A lapdog, really. His form was much stronger, his jaws could crush him. Both held themselves carefully, postures stiff, and they eased apart.

"Lord Sesshomaru does not permit petty quarrels in his Keep. But I think we understand each other, vassal of the Lady Kagome." They did. It wasn't two friends who parted in the courtyard-but enemies. Watarimono winced. In trying to settle matters...he'd made them much worse.

Oh, it had been simpler as a watchdog.

Author's notes- Ok! Yes, things get complicated again. Onjou has sort of lurked for the last several chapters in the background, and yes, he volunteered for taking the infamous letter in 'AO' and she was the one who chose him as Captain of the Guard. He is one of Kagome's favorite Inu-why wouldn't he fall for her, like so many other characters in cannon Inuyasha? She always has such terrible luck with that sort of thing.

That said, I have exciting news! I am proud to announce that my story "The Sweetwater Trail" has been nominated for a IYFG Award for Best AU! It's my first IYFG nomination, and I'm thrilled. If you are an IYFG member and like the story, please feel free to second it when the time comes. Also, my story "Honor's Loss" won second place at the FA for Best Drama! Thanks to everyone who voted for it and for Sweetwater tying for fourth in their Best AU category! Thanks very, very much, and thanks for reading!-Namiyo


	9. The Treaty

Chapter 9-The Treaty

Disclaimed!

Recap: Tension grows in the Keep as a new power structure takes form. Onjou and Watarimono are far from friends. Meanwhile, the Wolves and Inu finally meet. What happens now? Read on!

"This is not going to be fun," Kagome muttered from her spot beside Inuyasha as they neared the appointed place. Watarimono paced behind her in his full form, and barked agreement. Jaken and Myouga rode with Rin on Ah-uhn.

"No shit," Inuyasha agreed. The terms were simple. Only the pack leaders, lead females, and packseconds would be at the meeting proper, along with a set number of servants and Guards under Onjou's command-and an equal number of wolves. They held to the deal, confident that even if an ambush was set up...they could break out of it. Nothing was said about being unarmed. Inuyasha made a face at the clan armor he'd had to don. Kagome wanted to wriggle in her own, but Sesshomaru ignored them as they approached the appointed place for the negotiations.

A small meadow near the old lynx border between both people's lands. Neutral, open, and already set up with a large partitioned area for the leaders to sit in and hide tents, the rarely used wolf banner of red and black flapping in the breeze. This was a formal meeting between leaders-something not done in many years, not since the days of Inutaisho. The party drew up as they saw their counterparts already waiting. They'd arrived this morning, also part of the agreement. The wolves, not the inu, would see to the encampment. Sesshomaru had to agree, since the last time one of his people had told them where to camp hadn't been...good for them.

So it was that Sesshomaru and his kin entered the roofless tent already set up and they finally met the new rulers of the Wolf Tribes. Karyuudo waited inside on a seat, and rose to greet them. Yari and Bara flanked him, all three frankly studying them as they got their first looks at the rulers of the Clan Inu.

Lord Sesshomaru, tall, well favored, strong. Hanyou were with him...strong ones. Bara was a bit bemused. She rather expected Kagome to be a bit more impressive, somehow. All she saw was a small, dog eared female with a bow. Yari saw a certain charm there-but Karyuudo didn't. Kouga ruined himself for this? A little hanyou wench? Feh.

'He's a short little bastard,' Inuyasha reflected. Karyuudo was shorter than he was. Yari looked tough enough, and the wench was a tall, hard eyed thing. They all looked ragier, less well fed than Kouga and his pack had. Hard people, like wolves after a bad winter. Survivors. Bows were exchanged, and ritual greetings.

"Lord Sesshomaru. Lord Inuyasha. And...Lady Kagome," Karyuudo said quietly.

"Lord Karyuudo. Lord Yari, and the Lady Bara," Sesshomaru replied as he sat on the seat opposite, his own taking position to either side of him. Yotogi had filled him in on everything he'd learned of the new leadership.

"Shall we get to the point?" Karyuudo asked mildly. A nod.

"I would prefer it," Sesshomaru agreed.

"We are owed, Inu Lord. Your packsister led my people into ambush as Dokueki bait-acting as your regent." Meaning in Sesshomaru's name, and he had ratified her decisions by not punishing her.

"Your former leader offered gross insult to her honor and to my pack and Clan. Feel fortunate that you still have a Tribe," Sesshomaru replied.

"If she had confined herself to that one-well enough, he earned it. She did not. Two innocent packs were destroyed because of that battle, and many warriors lost. He has paid, and so you must." At that, Sesshomaru was quiet. He had not expected such a quick concession. No bluster, no posturing. Karyuudo was...not the normal sort of wolf. Not another such as Kouga, as Yotogi had warned.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Kagome said softly.

"Are you?" Bara asked sharply, interested. But Kagome met her gaze levelly.

"I don't like seeing people hurt. Some wolves...were once friends of mine," she said quietly, and Bara gave a small sniff in answer.

"What do you propose?" Sesshomaru asked. Karyuudo wanted to settle the matter, he could tell. He wanted something in particular. Their elders would have primed him, Sesshomaru knew it. Yari spoke now, and what he said startled even Sesshomaru.

"An alliance, Inu Lord. We want to form a permanent alliance with your kind and get some help with the Dokueki."

"You...wish to ally with us?" Sesshomaru looked nonplussed, and Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other in surprise.

"You've got to be kidding. You want us to defend you?" Inuyasha managed.

"Hardly," Bara snorted.

"No. Full Inu aid against the Dokueki and the loose youkai bands in a full pacting, and we in turn will assist should the Panthers or another danger tries to move into either of our territories. Fair, I think," Karyuudo answered softly, expression mild.

"Interesting," Sesshomaru allowed.

It actually wasn't all that much-even as Sesshomaru scowled inwardly. The notion itself had merit. It would give both sides a quiet border and help with the Panthers. They had reneged on the ending of the feud-and no word had come of what was going on there. It was also true that Kagome had managed to nearly destroy the wolves with the Dokueki. Lynx territory was becoming a wasteland as the snakes were running loose...but that could change. Would change eventually, and there was no telling what would take that land in turn.

"We also require recompense for the packs. That can be negotiated separately...and your assistance to hunt the Gorashi wherever it is." That was a sop to the elders, Karyuudo would admit it privately-as was what they demanded to seal the bargain, not trusting the dogs. Neither did he, really. Karyuudo didn't know these Inu.

"Kouga's blades...are a Tribe treasure of yours. He told me that. So, he still has them," Kagome said slowly. A nod from Yari.

"You would trust us?" Sesshomaru inquired.

"Not really. But I see little option," Karyuudo told them.

"I see," Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome and Inuyasha-so, it wasn't a bad idea the wolf offered. They agreed, he could tell.

"How would you want to bind this? You've said you don't trust us," Inuyasha asked suspiciously, and Karyuudo didn't look happy. No. He did not.

"In the traditional manner, of course." A pause as Bara went still. Inuyasha knew what that meant, as did his brother. Kagome, though...was still in the dark.

"How?" she asked, and Bara frowned, unsure if she was joking.

"My daughter, Princess Hisui. Her mating to you will bind the agreement, Lord Sesshomaru. She is over a century old, and suitable as a Clan Lord's spouse and Lady," Karyuudo said grimly.

Kagome's Jaw dropped and her eyes went to Sesshomaru.

He looked impassive as ever. Granted, a Princess was a suitable mate, particularly one who would bring an alliance as her dowry. Wolves, though! Uncouth, barbaric scavengers. Beneath them. Not Tohan...beautiful and powerful, but a mere maiden of only a few decades. A wolf. None of this showed, though-nor did the trickle of fear that slid down his spine. Rin. What about his daughter?

"I will consider," he answered calmly, but Kagome had objections boiling to the surface. Sesshomaru shouldn't have to pay for her actions! No!

"Very well. We will meet here again at noon. I will have you answer then," Karyuudo answered. The meeting ended then, and both sides withdrew.

"No! You can't do it! It's wrong. There has to be another way!" Kagome said fiercely. They had retired to the tents, and Sesshomaru sat with a frown as Inuyasha listened to her go off. She was pretty much doing all the arguing needed, really.

"You know the packs will all view it as a mistake! They'll never accept her as Lead Female! You rejected Kouga when he asked for me! Besides, you don't even know her. What about Toha-"

"Enough!" he snapped at last, and Kagome looked mutinous. "The baka is mated, packsister. Nor, I suspect, would a hanyou be suitable," he said flatly.

At that, there was an involuntary growl, and she looked embarrassed as she covered her mouth. Inuyasha had to grin. Jealous wench. Sesshomaru would privately agree she was correct, such a choice could cost him much support and scandalize the packs...and yes, it would be painful on a personal level. But something stirred in his mind when she raged. He let it slowly come to the surface, not forcing it.

"Go, Kagome. Rest. I have heard you, now leave us," Sesshomaru ordered, and she looked at Inuyasha, sitting on the mats and listening.

"You talk some sense into him, then!" she groused to Inuyasha, and left in a huff. The hanyou wasn't sure who was making more sense here, actually.

"Eh-you'll marry her?" Inuyasha asked finally.

"If I must. The panthers are still in play, and someone will claim the former lynx lands. We...may require a quiet border to deal with them," Sesshomaru looked unhappy, and his younger brother couldn't blame him. He'd chosen his bride for love. It was a luxury few nobles got. He said as much.

"Hmp. Your match was also political. Do not think otherwise," he replied gravely.

"Some politics," Inuyasha shot back, and Sesshomaru looked almost amused.

"Was it not?" he asked, and watched Inuyasha squirm. It was true.

"Sneaky bastard," he muttered. There was a smirk.

"The arrangement was fair. As this one is." His marital status had been used before by Father. In truth, Sesshomaru was a prime catch. Father...indeed. The fleeting thought of before came to mind, and with it-yes.

"She's right. You did say no to Kouga. That old bitch Atae agreed-they won't like it."

"This Hisui will never rule them. Kagome shall remain such, and was already pledged in any case. He was unsuitable. I will mate to this wolf...but she will not be Lady of the Clan, save in name only. That alone will constrain the packs," a small frown crossed Sesshomaru's face as he spoke.

"How the hell are you pulling that off?" Inuyasha asked.

"Send in Jaken as you go," his brother said, lying back to regard the ceiling. He didn't like this. But...he saw little option.

"Feh. You pissed her off, you know. She'll never go for this-and doesn't she have the right to reject this girl? I think it's something like that," his younger brother warned, rising.

"She does. We shall see-the beads, after all...are on her neck." Inuyasha froze, wide-eyed at the strange expression on Sesshomaru's face...and decided he didn't want to know why he looked like that. Kagome had been much angrier than he'd have expected as well. Besides, why the hell had she mentioned the panther bitch?

When Jaken arrived, he had a lump on his head. Again. Since coming back from the well-Inuyasha had taken to smacking him regularly and had pummeled him. Oddly...neither of them said why. Sesshomaru hadn't decided to find out. He would know eventually.

"Jaken. You will do this," he said calmly, and explained. When he was done, the imp looked even more admiring than usual.

"Truly, Lord, you are most cunning and skilled!" he all but sang the words.

"Hmp." Was all Sesshomaru said.

"If he rejects our little one, Bara, or in any way mistreats her-I will kill him. I have said as much," Karyuudo reminded his beloved as he waited in their own tent. She paced restlessly, scowling. Hisui was home still for her safety, so if they agreed the betrothal ceremony would take place by proxy. Should they agree to the larger issues, the smaller would be simple enough to negotiate.

It was the lynchpin of the alliance that angered her now.

"A dog! A mere one armed hound for my little girl! Married into the family of that Kagome woman! Kin to hanyou! Hanyou!! Running with those-those...creatures! I cannot believe you permitted the elders to demand it! Idiot!! You are an idiot!! You ignored me when I complained of your becoming Lord, when we had to leave our home-and now she pays for it as well! See again what you've done, Karyuudo!" she snapped, and he sighed. It was far from the first time she'd said it.

"Hisui will do as she is asked. They do not trust them, and the other packs agreed this was the wisest method to seal the bargain. We knew she would mate one day, my love. Now...she will bring the Tribe a strong alliance when she does. There is no shame in union to the son and heir of Inutaisho."

"Even one armed, he's powerful, Bara. Hanyou or not, those two he runs with are strong. The little cub'll be well seen to as well-Inu live soft," Yari commented.

"I hate this," she said bitterly, sinking to the mat.

"I don't like it. But it is best," Karyuudo said calmly.

"So you say!" Bara snarled.

"I do. We have more than our pack to see to now."

"Oh? Seems to me that-"

"Bara. I cannot do more. I will do all I can to safeguard her. In any case..." Karyuudo frowned, "the Kagome woman would have become our Lord's mate if Kouga had succeeded, and you made no complaint when you heard of it," he commented.

"She hadn't left our people to the Dokueki then!"

"No. She was a mortal when he first broached it though, wasn't she?" Yari commented.

"Apparently," Karyuudo answered. The Jewel. It was said that was what had caused her change. He wondered if that were true, and how it had happened.

"I agree to your terms. We shall ally, and I will accept the Princess Hisui as my honored mate to bind our peoples," Sesshomaru said gravely when the groups met again. This time, though-Jaken had come in as well. It was noted and frowned at.

"Very well," Karyuudo nodded, and Bara sighed. She was too temperamental to keep herself calm and serene as a great Lady should. He let them absorb that...and dropped the bombshell with exquisite timing.

"But not as ruing female of my pack, or formal consort. That is impossible."

There was stunned silence. Karyuudo went very, very calm. Bara reddened with fury. Marriage, without any of the customary prerequisites. Titles, but empty ones. Position, but no power alongside it. A toy, to their eyes.

"You...what...?" her father asked very calmly, radiating enough anger to make Inuyasha's hand drift for his sword as Kagome tensed.

"I cannot. Our customs forbid it," Sesshomaru explained.

"What custom? Inu, you dare-" Bara snarled.

"Regrettably, I must follow Clan precedent," he answered, and he had the pleasure of seeing the expression on everyone's faces curdle at once.

"What precedent? A hanyou stands as such now," Bara sneered, and Kagome's eyes narrowed at the slam.

"An Inu hanyou, thank you," she shot back, ears twitching.

"Jaken. Explain," Sesshomaru ordered. The Imp scuttled forward.

"Yes, Lord! It is so. Only an Inu-or Inu hanyou," he glanced at Kagome, "female may be such. Any other is only the wife of the Clan Lord, and the most fortunate of females, to be sure! My Lord's father, the great Lord Inutaisho, decreed it long ago. It was done in his union with his second Lady, the mere mortal Princess Izayoi. Any acknowledged children may inherit as well. As you can see," he gestured, "my Lord's young half-brother is his current heir by right of just such a blood claim. It is Clan custom, and cannot be changed," Jaken all but radiated truthfulness.

"Mere...mortal?" it came out softly between Inuyasha's fangs, and Jaken gulped, putting Sesshomaru between them carefully and peering over in fear.

"I see," Karyuudo said slowly, and regained his calm. A sensible custom, he supposed...Inu. Domestics. Who had a known taste for mortal women as Kouga had. Such a safeguard would ensure only a strong, suitable female would rise to such preeminence. It did make sense-but he didn't like it.

"Mated-but not in charge," Bara scowled.

"Yes," Sesshomaru answered.

Hm. What choice did they have? So, it was agreed, and over the course of the day, details were seen to. Kagome scowled a lot-but Inuyasha looked meaningfully at her beads. He'd say it, she knew it. He understood, a son of both mortal and youkai nobles, he'd been a child, yes, but he dimly remembered seeing such things with them, and afterwards on his wanderings. It happened. Alliances were often forged with such matches. This wasn't the time to let Kagome indulge herself in her problems with it.

She did however produce a jeweled bracelet to be given to the girl as a token of her pack leader's intent. The ceremony of betrothal was done, Sesshomaru swearing to take Hisui as his honored bride and to ally to them. Karyuudo didn't look thrilled as he and Bara, as her parents, swore in her stead that she would be his mate and to keep the agreement in turn. The wedding would happen in two weeks-barely long enough to allow for arranging the ceremony. It had been centuries since a Lord of the Western Inu formally took a mate and proper precedent had to be seen to, the Keep readied. Two centuries, actually.

Sesshomaru considered the fact that he had not been present at the last such occasion. When his father had dared take a wife in a mortal ceremony. Izayoi. He'd absented himself in protest, offered insult-and steadfastly refused to consider her his stepmother. But Father would have seen the sense in this union and approved of Kagome's handling of things. It would be in the best interests of the Clan. He contented himself with that.

Afterwards, a meal was eaten and the mood was cautiously polite. Inu and Wolf...there was a lot of blood between them, but they managed by keeping to business. So the girl's travel details were worked out. Jaken was going with the wolves as Sesshomaru's emissary. He would see to overseeing the girl's personal dowry and transport and instruct her on Inu custom. Normally it would be Kagome's task-but for obvious reasons, that was a bad idea. Instead he detailed her to ready the Keep. Hisui's father would escort the girl there with suitable guards and a train. They would be met at the border by Inuyasha, as closest male kin, to bring her safely to her intended.

Headed home afterwards...everyone wondered how this would go.

Author's notes-Yep. Sesshomaru is marrying Hisui. The open partition thing they met in is seen frequently in period Japanese movies, I just could not find the correct term. This chapter is based in part on the fact that marriage alliances are a common feature throughout history, including Feudal Japan. The Wolves certainly have no reason to trust the Inu's word, after all. The custom of only an Inu or Inu-hanyou being Lead Female seems logical to have as most youkai in the world of 'Inuyasha' would not accept a mortal over them. That only acknowledged children can inherit is a reference all the way back to 'WADC', remember, Sesshomaru claimed that their father never formally stated Inuyasha was his son before he died in this story. He used that to disinherit him and avoid having any obligation to him until the events surrounding Souunga in my alternate timeline. It does come up again later! In any case-Thanks for Reading!-Namiyo


End file.
